Sora Hime
by luanaracos
Summary: Sesshoumaru é forçado a se casar com uma humana como única forma de manter os bens herdados de seu pai. Mal sabe ele que esse casamento nada mais é que um artifício para que parentes invejosos tomem tudo o que é seu. Não é UA. ATUALIZADA!
1. Chapter 1

Bom pessoas, esse é meu primeiro fanfic de Inuyasha. Geralmente eu escrevo para o anime Saint Seiya, mas resolvi começar a me dedicar a esse outro anime que eu também adoro. Escolhi falar do Sesshoumaru por que ele é meu personagem preferido da série. Essa fic inicia logo após a tentativa de Naraku de pegar o último fragmento da jóia que estava no túmulo do pai do Inuyasha, ou seja, ela está seguindo a cronologia do anime segundo sua exibição no cartoonnetwork.

Sesshouamru pertence a mim, embora uma tal de Takahashi Rumiko insista em dizer que tem direitos autorais sobre ele. Brincadeirinha, todos os diretos de Inuyasha e personagens adjacentes pertencem a ela. 

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**S**__ora Hime – __**C**__apitulo __**1**_

Era uma manhã de verão. Por toda a ilha o sol brilhava intensamente no céu azul sem nuvens. Uma jovem humana acabava de tomar o seu desjejum e seguia para cumprir suas tarefas. Primeiramente, ela colheria frutas silvestres pela redondeza e saia de casa com esse objetivo. Quando já estava afastada de sua cabana uma voz chamou por ela:

- Hana! Hana–chan, cuidado menina! Não se afaste muito do vilarejo. Muitos youkais estão atacando nossa região. Não adentre muito na floresta! – Uma senhora de mais de sessenta anos, cabelos grisalhos e corpulenta chamava a atenção da jovem.

- Não se preocupe, Sakura-san! Eu voltarei logo. Faremos deliciosas tortas de frutas esta tarde – A menina respondeu dando à anciã o mais belo dos sorrisos e voltou a andar na direção da floresta.

Hana era uma jovem de beleza descomunal se comparada com a das mulheres que habitavam o Japão medieval. Elas eram, em sua maioria, mulheres de cabelos escuros com tons variando entre o castanho escuro e o preto, os olhos pequenos quase sempre eram negros. Já ela era dona de uma cascata de fios vermelhos que por vezes lembravam sangue, a pele clara, corpo perfeitamente desenhado, como se fosse esculpido e os olhos eram de um azul estonteante. Muitos chagavam a confundi-la com youkais por ser tão diferente, mas nem mesmo as youkais mais exóticas se aproximavam da beleza jovem.

A garota estava tão acostumada com a vida que levava no vilarejo desde que fora acolhida por Sakura em uma terrível noite de tempestade, ha quase seis meses, que realizava suas tarefas com agilidade e precisão. Ela quase nunca se afastava das casas, mas essa tarde, em especial, ela estava terrivelmente distraída e, colhendo as frutas que estavam caídas no chão, nem viu o quanto já estava embrenhada na floresta.

- Nunca vi nenhuma humana assim, ela não á comum. Como pode ter uma aparência tão diferente? – Falou um dos youkais que se encontrava em cima de uma das árvores e que observa a jovem ha algum tempo.

- Não me importa nem um pouco o porquê dela ser diferente. O fato é que ela é exatamente o que precisamos para seguir como os nossos planos. Como é bela. Confesso que humanas nunca fizeram meu tipo, mas essa garota é um prato perfeito até para o youkai mais exigente, como é o caso do meu sobrinho – respondeu o outro youkai que era mais velho que o primeiro. Ambos tinham a aparência humana o que demonstrava serem completos e poderosos. Eram inuyoukais – Vamos Fukuyama, precisamos convencer a bela dama a participar do nosso joguinho.

- Mas como nós vamos fazer isso, pai? – perguntou o outro descendo da árvore e seguindo o mais velho.

- Como uma imbecilidade como você pode ser meu filho? Somos youkais, idiota! O que uma humana pode fazer contra nós? Iremos força-la, não é evidente?

- Mas o senhor disse que a gente ia tentar convencê-la!

- Da forma que nós, youkais, convencem humanos a fazer o que queremos, seu beócio!

- Hãã bom! Então vamos logo pegar ela, né pai?

- Não! Ela vai precisar de uma dissuasão maior. Vamos atacar o vilarejo. Uma linda garotinha como ela, não vai permitir que todo o seu povoado seja destruído por youkais malvados, sendo que está nas mãos dela evitar todo esse massacre – Takayushi, o youkai mais velho, falava cinicamente e ria ao imaginar o sofrimento que iria impelir aos moradores do vilarejo de Hana – Não basta ameaçar a vida dela, muitas preferiam morrer ao passar pelo que faremos ela passar, mas se tivermos a vida dessas pessoas como garantia, ela agirá segundo a nossa vontade, sem pensar duas vezes.

- Nossa, papai! o senhor é tão esperto!

- Não sou tanto assim, não! Cometi a burrice de me casar e ter um filho como você, que é mais inútil e débil que um youkai planta!

Terminada a seção: declarações de amor entre pai e filho - os dois inuyoukais seguiram em direção ao vilarejo, onde iniciaram um ataque impiedoso. Eles queriam fazer as pessoas gritarem de desespero, para que assim os gritos chagassem aos ouvidos da mulher que logo correria para lá, caindo na armadilha dos perversos.

Hana continuava distraída com a coleta das frutas quando foi surpreendida por gritos. Ela não demorou a perceber que eles vinham do vilarejo e, largando a cesta que carregava, correu até o local. As imagens que surgiram perante seus olhos eram inimagináveis até em seus piores pesadelos, tamanha a crueldade. As casas estavam em chamas, corpos dilacerados por todos os lados, alguns decapitados, crianças chorando sobre os corpos de seus pais. Os olhos da jovem encheram-se de lágrimas, sua vontade era de gritar e tentar fazer algo, mas o que ela poderia fazer contra aquilo tudo?

Ela passou a correr saltando os corpos a as vítimas feridas. Seu coração só conseguia pensar em uma pessoa: a velha que a acolhera com tanto amor. Que Deus não permitisse que algo acontecesse a ela. Ao chagar no casebre em que ela e a Sakura moravam, ela parou na porta, vendo que um youkai a segurava pelo pescoço, pronto para ceifar sua vida.

- Por favor! Parem com isso! Por que atacam a vila? Somos pessoas de paz, que interesse nossa desgraça pode ter para vocês? Ela é uma senhora de idade, nada significa para vocês, deixe-a! – Hana implorava pela vida de Sakura, que para ela era como uma mãe.

- Ela realmente não nos interessa em nada, menina... mas você sim! – Uma voz masculina sussurrou no ouvido da jovem que gelou ao perceber que um outro youkai encontrava-se tão próximo que ela podia sentir a respiração em sua nuca.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – a voz de Hana saia trêmula, seu medo era evidente.

- Não é o que te apavora. Não te vejo como uma fêmea apreciável, não nas circunstâncias em que nos encontramos, mas em outra situação seu corpo seria um agradável brinquedo – Dizendo isso, Takayushi lambeu a face da jovem que não conseguiu conter a cara de nojo ao sentir o toque da língua do youikai – Tenho planos para você, garotinha, se concordar, esse derramamento de sangue acaba agora mesmo. Se não, acabaremos com esse vilarejo bem lentamente, causando uma terrível dor para todos aqui, a começar pela velha que é refém do meu filho. O que me diz? Temos um acordo?

A garota sequer conseguia falar, tamanho era seu pânico, ela apenas concordou balançado a cabeça.

- Ótimo! Como somos uma menininha esperta, não? Largue a velha, Fukuyama. Temos muito o que fazer, a diversão acabou! – Ordenou Takayushi, sendo logo obedecido pelo filho.

Assim que caiu no chão, Sakura fitou Hana. O lamento era grande em seus olhos, ela já perdera três filhos para as guerras, e agora iria perder aquela que trouxera grande alegria para sua triste vida.

- Não faça isso, Hana. Eu já vivi muito, minha filha, não estrague sua vida se entregando a esse miserável! – Sakura gritava desesperada, mas Hana fingia que não ouvia as súplicas da velha e apenas seguia, silenciosa, os dois youkais enquanto saiam da vila.

- Sua vida irá mudar completamente de agora em diante, onna! – O youkai mais velho começou a explicar seus planos, pouco tempo depois de deixarem o vilarejo - A começar pelo seu nome. Esqueça que um dia você se chamou Hana, seu nome foi e sempre será Sora. Sora-Hime.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Uma garotinha de aproximadamente oito anos vinha cantando e saltitando pela estrada. Para olhos mais desatentos, a menina estava sozinha e desprotegida, mas a menos de vinte metros a suas costas estavam três youkais que lhe faziam a guarda.

Muito desatenta com a tarefa de colher flores, Rim só percebeu por onde andava quando bateu com a cabeça em algo. Inicialmente, a criança não conseguiu identificar do que se tratava, ela olhou para cima percebendo que trombara nas pernas de um homem. Era um homem alto de curtos cabelos verde-musgo, bem arrepiados, usava um traje finíssimo que indicava a sua nobreza e em sua testa havia um sinal de meia lua. Era um youkai e sorria para ela. Dando pequenos passos para trás e virando-se em seguida, a menininha pôs-se a correr.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! Um youkai AHAHAHAHAHAH – Ela gritava enquanto corria na direção do seu protetor escondendo-se atrás de suas pernas, segurando no tecido da calça com firmeza, olhando para o visitante com muita desconfiança.

- Jaken! Pegue Rim e a leve para outro lugar junto com Ah-Uh. E quanto a você – disse olhando para o youkai de duas cabeças – Ataque qualquer ser que se aproximar, não hesite de forma alguma.

- Sssim Sssessssshoumaru-sssama , já vou obedecer lhe meu senhor! – O youkai sapo pegou a garotinha pela mão e começou a caminhar com ela sendo seguido por Ah-Uh – O que ssserá que ele quer com o meu sssesshor? Os parentess de Ssesshoumaru nunca o procuram.

- Quem é ele, senhor Jaken? – Rim perguntou, curiosa.

- É o ssenhor Takayushi, tio do Ssessshoumaru- ssama. Um taiyoukai muito poderoso.

- Eu não sabia que o senhor Sesshoumaru tinha parentes, Jaken. Por que será que ele mandou a gente sair de perto?

- Eu não ssei Rim, mass deve sser por ele percebeu que Takayushi-Ssama poderia fazer-lhe algum mal, ou tenha algum assssunto importante para dissscutir com ele. Vamoss essperara como o ssenhor mandou!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Pelo que vejo, meu sobrinho, os boatos são verdadeiros. Você realmente vem mantendo uma garotinha humana em sua companhia. O que ela significa, Sesshoumaru? É, por um acaso, um tipo de bichinho de estimação, assim como aquele servo inútil do Jaken?

- Sou eu que decido quem é inútil eu não para estar ao meu lado. Você é um exemplo de inutilidade muito maior que os dois, então pare de dizer tolices fazendo com que eu perca o pouco de respeito que tenho por você. Fale logo o que quer? – respondeu o Senhor das Terras do Oeste com a frieza que lhe era peculiar. Sesshoumaru não admitia ser questionado em suas decisões e não suportaria tal invasão nem mesmo de seu tio.

- Onde estão seus modos, Sesshouamru, isso não é jeito de se dirigir a mim? Que sou o irmão mais velho de sua falecida mãe. Mas não estou aqui para discutir a sua falta de respeito, sempre foi assim, não é mesmo? Porque sempre soube que seria o herdeiro de tudo e chefe de nosso clã, ainda que mal cumpra essa função.

- Você continua a vomitar besteira e evita chagar ao assunto que realmente o trouxe aqui! Não gaste o tempo de seu mestre com palavras levianas, vá direto ao ponto – Sesshouamru começava a demonstrar sua impaciência com o tio. Se ele não falasse logo o que queria, não conseguiria falar nada por um bom tempo.

- Não gostaria de falar de um assunto tão sério em um ambiente desapropriado. Mas você demonstra uma grande relutância em usufruir as maravilhosas propriedades que lhe foram deixadas de herança... Sabe muito bem que a nobreza sempre busca manter seu poder. O matrimonio é uma das formas de manter tal poder, uma vez que é nele que são produzidos os herdeiros legítimos. Por isso, os pais escolhem, desde o nascimento, aquele que será o par ideal para seus filhos celebrando, para tanto, acordo entre famílias que não devem ser, de forma alguma, descumpridos. Em suma, o que vim lhe comunicar é que sua prometida finalmente atingiu a maturidade correta e está pronta para ser desposada.

- Eu não me unirei a ninguém. Não me importa a escolha de meus pais. O matrimônio não faz parte dos meus planos. Tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer do que me preocupar com essa bobagem.

- Mas não é para você se preocupar, seus pais já fizeram isso por você. Sesshouamru, eu confesso que para mim seria muito melhor que este casamento não ocorra. Geralmente os acordos de casamento são a condição para que o herdeiro receba sua herança, e neste caso não é diferente. Se não se casar perderá tudo que lhe foi deixado por seus pais, até mesmo a tensseiga. O clã não permitirá que uma condição de herança seja descumprida, meu sobrinho. É um youkain poderoso, disso não há duvida, mas não conseguiria vencer todo nosso clã, não é mesmo?

- Se eu me recusar, o senhor é o segundo na lista de herdeiros. Realmente me admira muito que venha até aqui tentar me convencer de aceitar minha esposa. Seria o principal favorecido com a não realização desse casamento. O que há por trás dessa sua atitude, Takayushi?

- Apenas a vontade de cumprir com o desejo de minha amada irmã e de seu pai que era um grande amigo. Creio que será um bom líder, Sesshoumaru, ainda que não acredite em mim. É sangue de Inutaisho, é o melhor. Só quero que assuma suas responsabilidades de uma vez.

- Quando deverá ocorrer o casamento? – Sesshoumaru perguntava como se perguntasse que horas são, demonstrado toda a sua empolgação com a situação.

- Em dois dias. Sugiro que siga para o castelo imediatamente. Ficou como sua responsabilidade a organização da cerimônia. Não vá se atrasar. Era tudo o que tinha a dizer. Tenho que guiar a caravana de sua noiva até o castelo, ela já está a caminho. Terá uma grande surpresa. Acho que gostará dela, é uma fêmea sem igual.

Sem dar tempo para que seu sobrinho respondesse algo, Takayushi desapareceu velozmente da mesma forma que havia aparecido.

- Jaken! – Sesshoumaru chamou pelo servo que poucos minutos depois apareceu seguido por Rim e Ah-Uh.

- Ssim Ssessshouamru-ssama! Aqui esstou.

- Vamos ao castelo. Tenho assuntos a resolver por lá. Assim que chegarmos, quero que se desdobre para organizar uma comemoração de matrimônio. Quero tudo perfeito, está entendido?

- Claro que ssssimmm – Jaken parou no meio da frase, com uma cara de bobo, só agora entendendo que seu mestre falara em casamento – O ssssnhor disssse casamento, Sesshoumaru-sama? Mas quem irá se casar?

- Eu – O youkai respondeu, simplesmente, ignorando o tombo que seu servo tomou assim que ouviu a resposta.

- Mas não é maravilhoso, senhor Jaken? Vai ter festa e vou finalmente conhecer o castelo do senhor Sesshoumaru – Rim falou alegre seguindo Sesshoumaru e também ignorando o caído Jaken. Catarolando uma música que falava algo como: Senhor Sesshouamru vai se casar olê olê olá. Toda feliz.

Jaken continuava em choque com a notícia do casório e sua cabeça parecia que rodava. Quando recuperou um pouco da consciência, percebeu que seu mestre e a garotinha já estavam a quase duzentos metros de distância. Levantando-se rapidamente ele começou a correr atrás deles.

- SSSSSESSSSSSHOMARU-SSSSAMA MATE JAKENNNNN!

CONTINUA...

Pequeno dicionário: _fanfic também é cultura, minha gente!_

Hana – Flor

Sora – Céu

Onna – Mulher

Mate – Espere

Hime – Princesa


	2. Chapter 2

Relendo o primeiro capitulo da fic eu constatei alguns erros que não havia percebido anteriormente, mas que agora foram devidamente corrigidos. Quero lembrar-lhes que Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a Takahashi Rumiko. 

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**S**__ora Hime – __**C**__apítulo __**2**_

Uma caravana que fazia guarda a uma bela carruagem, adentrava as Terras do Oeste. Dentro do reluzente carro, Hana olhava com tédio e tristeza para paisagem. Para ela sua sorte não poderia ser pior. Na frente do cortejo estavam Takayushi e Fukuyama, ambos a cavalo, conversando sobre o hesito aparente de seus planos até aquele momento.

- A humana está no cio. Consigo sentir o cheiro do sangue que escorre de sua feminilidade. Nenhum youkai resiste a uma fêmea nessas condições. Vamos acelerar a viajem para que cheguemos ao castelo antes que o ciclo dela termine. Ela tem que estar o mais atraente possível – Dizia Takayushi ao filho que não havia escutado nada do que seu pai dizia – Não ouviu nada do que lhe disse, não é mesmo, imbecil?

- Quero a humana, papai! O cheiro dela está me deixando louco. Quero possuí-la agora mesmo! – respondeu o outro que tinha nos olhos o brilho do desejo. 

- E estragar todo o nosso plano por você não conseguir segurar seus instintos? Nem pense nisso Fukuyama! Mas isso não impede que você se divirta com a moça. Leve-a para tomar um banho, e tire o maior proveito que conseguir, mas lembre-se de deixá-la virgem – Takayushi sugeriu, maliciosamente, para o filho.

O inuyoukai mais jovem foi até a carruagem fazendo o cocheiro parar para que ele pudesse ter acesso a jovem que estava lá dentro. Hana percebeu que o carro parara e colocou a cabeça fora da janela para ver o que estava acontecendo, dando de cara com Fukuyama. 

- Desça! – Ordenou o youkai de uma vez. 

- Já chagamos? – Perguntou receosa. 

- Ainda não, só chagaremos amanhã quando o sol atingir seu cume. Paramos para que você tome um banho, seu cheiro está perturbando a todos nós! 

**- **Não sou eu quem cheira mal aqui, seu cachorro molhado!- Hana falou brava com o comentário degradante do inuyoukai. 

Fukuyama abriu a porta da carruagem e puxou a jovem para fora, pelos cabelos, e começou a arrastá-la pelo caminho que levava a um riacho próximo do local onde haviam parado. 

– Tome cuidado com o que diz, sua vadia, não me faça perder a paciência com você! - ele falou e a garota não conseguia conter as lágrimas. 

Chegaram à margem do riacho onde ele a jogou no chão e depois a levantou, começando a arrancar suas roupas, lambendo as partes do corpo da jovem que a surgiam a cada peça tirada. Hana se debatia e tentava, inutilmente, afastar o corpo do youkai do seu. Ela gritava, mas sabia que ninguém viria socorrê-la. 

Fukuyama terminou de despir a jovem e, mantendo-a junto a si, foi caminhando até a água enquanto beijava-lhe com tanta força, que arrancava sangue da boca da garota. Quando já estavam na água o inu tentou força-la a tocar-lhe em suas partes íntimas, o que Hana tentava, veementemente, não fazer, forçando a própria mão na direção oposta da que o youkai queria. 

- Toque-me, onna, é uma ordem! – Ele dizia. Os olhos embaçados pelo tesão de sentir o corpo que ele desejava tão próximo que podia sentir o cheiro do pavor da menina, o que o deixava ainda mais excitado. 

- De jeito nenhum, seu porco nojento!- Ela gritava, mas suas forças já estavam falhando e ela começava a ceder à vontade do youkai. Foi quando algo inusitado aconteceu. De repente pedras começaram atingir a cabeça de Fukuyama que, atordoado, soltou Hana. 

- Solta a moça bonita, seu malvado! – Gritava uma voz infantil. Fukuyama olhou em direção a voz e viu uma garotinha de cabelos longos e negros, olhos castanhos, trajada com um kimono laranja e branco, e levou outra pedrada que o acertou no meio da testa fazendo-o cambalear. 

A criança correu na direção de Hana e se colocou na frente dela com os braços abertos como se tentasse proteger a mulher. Hana abraçou a criança também tentando protegê-la de Fukuyama, que ela sabia que deveria estar uma fera. 

- Pirralha! Vou cortá-la ao meio! – O youkai mostrou suas garras e estava para desferir um golpe fatal na criança quando esta gritou com toda a força: 

- SESSHOUMAAAARUUUU-SAAAMAAAAAAA!- Fukuyama nem teve tempo de entender o que estava acontecendo. Sentiu uma forte pressão em seu pescoço e percebeu que estava suspenso; as garras de Sesshoumaru arranhado a pele de sua nuca. 

**- **Sesshoumaru! – Foi tudo que o inu conseguiu pronunciar, o medo estampado em seu rosto e voz. 

- Fukuyama – Sesshoumaru falou com desprezo, olhou para Rim e Hana. A garotinha mantinha um sorriso de admiração, já a jovem olhava com cara de espanto. Assim que verificou que sua protegida estava bem o youkai lançou o outro longe. Fukuyama foi batendo nas árvores até chegar em uma com o tronco bastante forte que impediu sua passagem. Ele escorregou pela copa do vegetal e caiu desacordado. 

- Sesshouamru-sama, o senhor veio salvar a mim e a moça bonita – Disse Rim saindo da água e correndo para abraçar a perna do youkai. Sesshoumaru não permitia que a criança se aproximasse dele com freqüência, mas, ultimamente, ele estava sendo mais condescendente aos carinhos da pequena. 

- Por que saiu de perto do Jaken? Não gosto que me desobedeça, Rim! – Ele falou sério, enquanto ignorava por completo a presença da outra humana. Hana estava muito confusa com tudo aquilo, sabia muito bem quem ele era. Era seu noivo, ou melhor, o noivo que Takayushi queria lhe impor. Ele havia dito que não existia youkai mais frio e cruel que Sesshoumaru, mas o homem ali não parecia ser nada disso. Ela poderia dizer que via carinho nos olhos dele enquanto falava com a criança. 

- Eu não ia sair, mas eu escutei gritos e não consegui ficar parada. Era uma mulher... ela – Rim apontou para Hana que tentava de todas as formas esconder sua nudez sob as águas, o que já era um pouco tarde para ser feito, pois Sesshoumaru já havia contemplado todo o corpo da jovem e agora voltava a olhá-la por indicação de garotinha – ela é linda, 

não é?

Sesshoumaru tentou ignorar o comentário de Rim sobre a beleza de Hana, mas seu inconsciente o forçava a concordar. Como a humana era linda e estava com o cheiro do cio que deixava os youkais machos enlouquecidos. A mulher também olhava para o youkai, não conseguindo negar o quando o achara lindo, mas uma coisa a deixou enojada, algo que ela reparou logo que ele se virou para vê-la: ele não tinha um dos braços. "Isso é demais! Vou ter que me casar com um maneta. Onde eu amarrei meu bode, senhor?", pensou. O inuyoukai percebeu a repulsa da jovem ao reparar que ele não tinha um dos braços, ele só não conseguiu entender o porquê daquilo o incomodar tanto, desde quando ele se preocupa com a impressão que causava em humanos? 

- Vamos, Rim! – Ele disse secamente. 

- Hai! – A garotinha começou a andar atrás do youkai, mas olhava para onde Hana se encontrava. A mulher agora estava completamente entregue as lágrimas, percebendo tudo que estava acontecendo, desde os abusos sofridos até o fato de que teria se casar com um completo desconhecido em menos de três dias e, para piorar, o desconhecido era maneta – Sesshoumaru-sama, não podemos deixá-la aqui, e quando aquele bobo acordar? 

- Isso não interessa a mim, ela que não ficasse se oferecendo para que toda sorte de youkais a perseguisse. 

- Eu não estava me oferecendo para ninguém, seu animal! - Hana gritou, o ódio correndo forte em suas veias. Como ele podia dizer que ela estava se oferecendo? Ela era uma vítima de tudo aquilo, e não tinha como fugir. 

O youkai parou de andar para voltar seu olhar para jovem, que escondia os seios com os braços enquanto mantinha a parte de baixo do corpo coberto pelas águas. Queria desprezar aquela criatura deplorável, mas algo dentro dele não permitia, algo que ele, com certeza, exterminaria se soubesse o que era. 

**- **Não deveria andar por ai estando nesta condição, onna! O cheiro de seu sangramento atiça os instintos dos youkai machos. A maioria deles é como Fukuyama: uma besta selvagem incapaz de controlar a si mesmo. Querem apenas satisfazer seus desejos primitivos. Tem muita sorte que eu tenha aparecido, mas não terá tal sorte outra vez – Sesshoumaru falou secamente alertando à jovem, depois voltou a caminhar indicando que estava indo embora, sendo acompanhado por Rim, que se mantinha em silêncio. Ouviu o barulho da água se movendo e, não se contendo, ele parou novamente, fitando a jovem. 

Hana resolveu deixar o pudor de lado e saiu do rio sem se preocupar com o fato de estar nua perante o youkai. Não poderia ficar ali esperando que Fukuyama acordasse. Tudo que ela queria era deixar aquele lugar e parar de ser observada pelo par de olhos dourados e frios, cheios de desprezo de Sesshoumaru. Caminhado até onde estavam suas roupas ela torcia os cabelos longos para tirar o excesso de água. Pegou o kimono jogado o chão e se vestiu. Os olhos já estavam inchados de tanto chorar. 

O inuyoukai não desviou o olhar nem por um segundo, observava cada movimento delicado que Hana fazia até terminar de se vestir. Depois disto ela também passou a observá-lo. 

- Perdeu alguma coisa? Se não sou de seu interesse, o que olha então? – Ela perguntou nervosa. 

Sesshouamaru nada disse, apenas se virou e voltando a caminhar indo embora em definitivo. Hana ficou olhando até vê-lo desaparecer de sua vista. "Já vai tarde!", pensou tomando o caminho que a levaria de volta ao cortejo. Por mais que sua vontade fosse aproveitar a oportunidade para fugir, ela vivia com as ameaças de Takayushi em sua mente. Não permitiria que nem mesmo uma única gota de sangue inocente fosse derramada por sua causa. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O senhor das Terras do Oeste manteve-se em silêncio até que ele e Rim chagassem ao local onde Jaken e Ah-uh aguardavam. A garotinha também não falou nada durante todo o percurso o que causou certa estranheza no youkai, porém ele optou por não dar atenção ao fato. 

- Jaken! Quero que siga para o castelo junto a Rim e Ah-Uh. Vá, imediatamente, e comece os preparativos para cerimônia. Vou ao túmulo de meu pai – disse ele concluindo sua ordem. 

- Ao túmulo do Ssssenhor Inutaisho? Massss por que? – O servo perguntou se arrependendo de imediato com o olhar cortante que seu mestre lhe lançou. O inuyoukai transformou-se em uma bola de energia branca e desapareceu. O resto do grupo seguiu para o castelo como o ordenado. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Takayushi olhou para a jovem a que caminhava sozinha pela estrada achando o fato muito estranho, onde estaria Fukuyama? Hana passou por ele sem olhá-lo. Ela seguia até a carruagem quando foi bruscamente trazida de volta pelo braço. 

- Onde está meu filho? – Perguntou com a fúria nos olhos. 

- Por que eu deveria saber? – Ela respondeu cinicamente. 

- Cuidado com as suas atitudes, menina. Posso mudar meus planos para você a qualquer momento! – Takayushi apertava o braço de Hana deixando que suas garras ferissem a pele delicada. Ela mordia o lábio na tentativa de amenizar a dor.

- Acho que ele deve estar muito cansado! Estava recostado em uma árvore próxima ao riacho, dormindo profundamente – Ela disse irônica irritando-o ainda mais. 

- O que fez com meu filho, sua vagabunda? - Falou jogando-a no chão e levantando as garras para dar uma punição maior por sua insolência. 

- Pergunte a Sesshouamaru! – Ela gritou. 

- Do que está falando? 

- Acho que o Senhor das Terras do Oeste não gostou de ver seu primo tentando se diverti com sua noiva – A mulher sabia que o youkai não agira para protegê-la e que, muito provavelmente, nem desconfiava que ela era sua noiva, mas não perderia a chance de assustar Takayushi.

Ele inspirou profundamente o ar em volta da jovem não conseguindo conter o olhar de horror ao perceber resquícios do cheiro do sobrinho. A menina não estava mentindo. "Ele viu o brasão. Provavelmente a identificou. É melhor eu buscar o energúmeno do Fukuyama, a surra deve ter sido grande em se tratando de Sesshoumaru. Ele defendeu a humana, isso é muito bom. Sabia que você sofreria da mesma fraqueza que seu pai, meu querido sobrinho!" 

- Entre na carruagem, onna! – Ele falou depois pegou a estrada para ir buscar o filho.

Ao entrar no carro Hana deu um leve sorriso ao se lembrar do seu "pseudo" salvador. Talvez as coisas não fossem tão ruins quanto pareciam, pelo menos agora ela tinha certeza que Takayushi e Fukuyama não a perturbariam, pois tinham medo dele. A garota deu um suspiro e abriu o sorriso largo encostando-se no banco "Ele tinha que ser maneta, não é mesmo? Se não fosse assim, ele seria perfeito!" 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru chegava ao túmulo do poderoso Inutaisho. Não gostava de estar naquele lugar, sentia que profanava o descanso do pai. Ele usou a mesma entrada que Kagura havia lhe indicado há poucas semanas quando o maldito do Naraku e o bastardo do seu meio irmão invadiram o local em busca de fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas. "Apenas seres tão baixos buscam o poder fora de si mesmos" ele pensou. 

Nunca imaginou que faria isso. Ser forte significa, inclusive, reconhecer uma derrota, por mais humilhante que fosse. Ele tinha o conhecimento que seu poder de youkai dava-lhe uma grande capacidade de regeneração. Ele poderia ter pegado seu braço de volta e fingido que aquela luta enfadonha com Inuyasha nunca ocorreu. Mas ele mostraria aquele fedelho que mesmo partido em mil pedaços seu poder era incomparavelmente maior. 

Ele caminhou até o local em que jazia seu braço esquerdo. Era impressionante como a atmosfera do lugar mantinha o membro intacto, não havia nenhum sinal de degeneração. Ele aproximou o braço do ombro mutilado e instantaneamente as partes se ligaram. Seu corpo estava novamente completo. 

Ele olhou para o pai fitando-o com intensidade "O senhor vive a me provocar: uma humana. Escolheu uma humana para eu desposar. Os humanos são tão patéticos. Pelo menos ela não tem mais porque sentir tanto nojo. Quanto ao medo, nada posso fazer para tirar isso dos olhos dela, eu também me temeria se estivesse no lugar dela". 

CONTINUA... 

Espero que tenham gostado, beijos, TCHAU! 


	3. Chapter 3

Sei que demorei a postar, mas como o público desse fic é bem reduzido acho que não deixei muita gente ansiosa. Para quem está acompanhado, muito obrigada, para quem começou a ler agora, seja bem–vindo. Espero que gostem deste capítulo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**S**__ora Hime – __**C**__apítulo __**3**_

Hana abriu os olhos ao sentir os raios do sol tocarem em seu rosto e deu um largo,feliz com o dia que surgia tão belo quanto aquele com quem havia sonhado. Ha quase uma semana que ela não sabia o que era sorrir ou se sentir em paz como acontecia agora e tudo depois daquele inesperado encontro. Sem dúvida ela tinha motivos para se sentir assim, o encontro com Sesshoumaru no dia anterior lhe fora bastante proveitoso. Desde o ocorrido nem Takayushi, muito menos Fukuyama, ousaram se aproximar de sua carruagem. 

A alegria de Hana não se resumia ao alívio de ter os dois inuyoukais longe, sentia-se invadida pela felicidade, mesmo achando absurdo se sentir dessa forma. Afinal estava a vésperas do seu casamento com um ser que mal lhe dirigiu a palavra e, o pequeno diálogo que tiveram, estava longe de ser o mais amistoso de sua vida, porém aquela realidade parecia aumentar ainda mais a sua sensação de contentamento. 

Passou a vislumbra a magnífica construção que enfeitava a paisagem fora do carro. Devia estar a menos de 20 Km de distância, indicando que a viagem logo terminaria e ela estaria naquele castelo que se localizava no centro das Terras do Oeste, a verdadeira morada de Sesshoumaru e, muito em breve, a sua. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jaken não pregou os olhos nem por um segundo durante a noite anterior, se esforçando ao máximo para deixar todo o castelo na mais perfeita ordem. Os grandes senhores do clã dos Cães Brancos já estavam no local, ansiosos para que seu jovem líder cumprisse a condição de herança para se firmar como o grande senhor das Terras do Oeste. A movimentação era grande no local, proporcional à curiosidade de todos quanto a como seria a esposa de Sesshoumaru. 

Além da expectativa do casamento, as pessoas também não paravam de comentar sobre a pequena garotinha que parecia realmente ter caído nas graças do taiyoukai. Rin era a única humana do local e não parecia nem um pouco incomodada com o fato, mesmo estando cercada de olhares de reprovação. Durante sua curta vida ela sempre fora vista com desprezo por quase todo mundo que conheceu, não importando se eram humanos ou youkais. Para garotinha apenas a opinião de Sesshoumaru, Jaken e Ah-uh eram importantes, e sabia que era querida, ainda que nenhum deles demonstrasse isso explicitamente. 

A pequena humana também se dedicou a arrumar o castelo e ajudou o sapo falante e bajulador o quanto pode. Estava empolgada com o casamento de seu Lorde, de certa forma ela se via diante da possibilidade de voltar a se sentir dentro de uma família. Pediu muito que Kami-sama permitisse que a noiva do Senhor Sesshoumaru gostasse dela. 

O único que estava alheio a toda aquela agitação era o próprio Sesshoumaru que passou a noite toda na companhia das mais belas servas do seu palácio, como era o seu costume quando estava em casa. O casamento era apenas um contratempo pelo qual teria que passar para assumir um lugar que já era seu, nada mais! Não teria que mudar sua vida por uma coisa tão sem importância quanto aquela. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O sol brilhava com toda força quando o cortejo que levava Hana ao castelo de Sesshoumaru se aproximou dos grandes portões que davam entrada a fortaleza que protegia, não só o castelo, como uma vila que existia em seus domínios. Toda a multidão, nobres e servos, se reuniu em frente ao casarão esperando que a princesa saísse da carruagem e fosse formalmente apresentada a todos. 

Hana sentiu o estomago doer, não estava preparada para uma provação dessas, olhava para fora da carruagem e tinha certeza que não havia humanos ali. Como uma população de youkais completos receberiam a notícia de que seu líder se casaria com uma humana? O medo a dominou a tal ponto que nem ouvia os gritos de Takayushi mandando que saísse do carro. A garota só voltou à realidade quando o youkai praticamente entrou na carruagem para trazê-la para fora. 

- Vamos logo com isso, não temos o dia todo por sua conta! – Ele disse puxando a garota e a expondo para que todos ali presentes pudessem vê-la. 

Houve um silêncio torturante. Hana sentiu todos os olhos sobre si, cheios de repulsa e desagrado. Sentiu uma enorme vontade de voltar à carruagem e só sair de lá quando estivesse à milhas de distância. Mas a pernas não permitiam nem um único movimento, apenas tremiam quase fazendo com que a jovem perdesse o equilíbrio. 

- É uma humana! – Um grito pode ser ouvido em meio à multidão. Um velho youkai com aparência canina falava com grande desdém em sua voz. 

- Como o líder do nosso clã pode se casar com um ser de um nível tão baixo. – Comentou uma senhora que estava acompanhada da filha. – Eu disse que InuTaisho estava ficando louco! Ainda bem que ele não viveu mais para nos forçar a convivência com aquela mulher e seu filho de sangue-ruim! 

- Devemos matá-la e acabar com essa palhaçada! É uma desonra! – berrou outro e logo a confusão se instalou. Cada um dos presentes resolveu dar sua opinião, escolhendo um destino pior que o outro para a jovem que não mais conseguia se conter e sentia as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto. Talvez realmente a morte fosse melhor que aquilo tudo. 

- CHEGA! Calem estas bocas inúteis! – A atenção de todos foi desviada para a entrada do castelo – Quem são vocês para contestarem as ordens de meu pai? Nada seriam se não fosse a liderança dele e agora blasfemam feitos vermes após a sua morte. São um bando de hipócritas. 

Hana sentiu o coração saltar do peito ao vê-lo. Sesshoumaru estava diante de seu castelo trajando roupas negras com bordados dourados e os longos cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto como era o costume entre os senhores dos feudos. Estava lindo e, para sua surpresa, ali estavam os dois braços, "Agora ele está perfeito. Sesshoumaru é bem como o nome diz, perfeição que mata, basta uma palavra sua para que uma multidão inteira se cale'". Ela pensou não contendo o sorriso. 

- Sesshoumaru está certo! A vontade de Inutaisho de ser obedecida por tudo que ele foi em vida. Não creio que sua decisão em casar seu legítimo herdeiro com uma princesa humana nos traga qualquer prejuízo. Suas escolhas sempre foram as melhores para o nosso clã, mesmo quando achávamos o contrário no início. Agora se ponham de joelhos e reverenciem a Princesa Sora, a futura senhora das Terras do Oeste. – A falsidade na fala do tio não passou despercebida por Sesshoumaru. Havia algo por trás de todo aquele teatro e ele teria que participar da peça se quisesse descobrir o que era. Teria que interpretar como todos que agora se ajoelhavam perante a humana que queriam matar ha poucos minutos. O casamento era mais do que nunca, algo inevitável. 

Desviou os olhos do parente para fitar a humana que permanecia imóvel. Percebeu que o magnífico par de orbes azuis o olhava com certa gratidão, causando-lhe uma sensação de aborrecimento. Não precisava e muito menos queria a gratidão dela, não fizera nada por ela e nem faria. Fez o que fez pela memória do pai, mas em seu íntimo concordava com tudo que fora dito por seus subordinados, era ridículo que um youkai, líder supremo de seu clã, se casasse com um ser tão baixo como um humano.

- Leve-a – Disse Takayushi a Fukuyama que pegou a jovem pelo braço para levá-la até a entrada do castelo. Chegando o youkai simplesmente jogou a jovem aos pés de Sesshoumaru que se afastou impedindo que ela o toca-se ao cair. 

- Se humilhe perante seu dono, onna! – Fukuyama sentia um prazer mórbido em ver a jovem em uma situação tão humilhante. 

- EU... NÃO...TENHO...DONO – Hana disse se levantando e olhando o youkai com profundo ódio. Ela falou pausadamente, mas com a voz forte e sem demonstrar nem um pouco de receio em desafiar Fukuyama na frente de todos – Estou aqui para ser senhora e não para servir, veja como fala comigo, posso não ser tão condescendente se voltar a me tratar com tamanho desrespeito. 

Ela se perguntava de onde tirou coragem para falar daquela forma, sempre fora calma, detestava maltratar as pessoas, mas era estopim curto e Fukuyama já havia testado os limites de sua paciência inúmeras vezes. Agora que estava em uma posição, teoricamente, privilegiada, não perderia a chance de fazê-lo sentir um pouco por todo o mal que lhe causou e que tentou causar. 

Magnífica! Única palavra que surgiu à mente de Sesshoumaru perante a reação da jovem. Pelo menos ela era bastante corajosa, poucos machos humanos teriam coragem de agir assim em meio aquela situação. A humana era interessante, isso não havia dívidas, mas ainda não era o suficiente para que mudasse de idéia quanto ao que significaria a "tão esperada" cerimônia matrimonial.

Sem olhar para jovem ou para o primo que bufava de raiva, mas não faria nada com a garota diante do líder, Sesshoumaru simplesmente deu a costas para todos e entrou no castelo. Hana fez o mesmo e antes que as portas se fechassem ela se virou para Fukuyama e lhe mostrou a língua dando leves risos enquanto a porta fechava lentamente permitindo que ela visse o olhar assassino que ele lançava. 

Parou de rir ao ser acometida pela deslumbre. Nunca em toda sua vida havia visto algo sequer parecido com o castelo. Era maravilhoso. A decoração era rica, mas guardava uma simplicidade encantadora. Os olhos buscavam todos os detalhes, observando tudo com cuidado. Até a atenção ser tomada pela figura masculina parada ao centro do saguão, sem dúvida ele era o adorno mais belo. 

- Siga-me, quero que algumas coisas estejam claras antes de formalizarmos nossa "união" – A ironia na pronúncia da palavra união não passou despercebido por Hana, que o seguiu calada até uma grande sala. 

Assim que entraram ele fechou a porta com uma força desnecessária. Com certeza não gostaria de ser interrompido durante a conversa. "Acho que ele pretende me apresentar um pacto pré-nupcial" Fitou o youkai e viu que sua expressão não era das melhores "Pensando bem, será um contrato de adesão, sem a menor possibilidade para a adquirente fazer qualquer contestação" completou o pensamento com um sorriso que não foi muito bem recebido. Achou melhor se aquietar, não seria nada saudável enfurecer seu noivo antes mesmo das bodas. 

A sala era ampla e em suas extremidades havia duas pinturas, dois quadros grandes sendo que um deles mostrava a imagem de uma bela mulher de olhos verdes cabelos lilases e um lindo quimono azul. Tinha um semblante sereno e, assim como Sesshoumaru, possuía uma marca de meia lua na testa. O outro quadro retratava um homem com trajes de samurai, cabelos prateados e olhos dourados. Hana ficou admirada com a beleza do youkai que em muito se parecia com seu noivo com exceção do olhar, que não tinha nada de frio. 

Em frete ao retrato de Inutaisho estava uma mesa bem adornada. As paredes estavam cercadas por estantes cobertas de livros, mapas e no chão havia um grande tapete cheio de almofadas.

- Não tenho nenhum interesse nesse casamento, no entanto até o presente momento não encontrei saída para está situação. Jamais permitiria que aquela corja lá fora ocupe o que pertenceu ao meu pai. Tudo que viu ao entrar nestas terras foi conquistado por ele. Tenho a obrigação de mantê-las e não acho que será tendo uma prole de hanyous que alcançarei esse objetivo. Não haverá nada entre nós, consegue entender o que estou dizendo? 

- Não sou burra se é o que está me perguntando – Hana respondeu com um tom ainda mais seco do que era usado por Sesshoumaru que não conseguia entender porque estas atitudes da jovem exerciam um fascínio tão grande sobre ele. 

- Cuidado com a língua garota! Não é muito inteligente desafiar um youkai. 

- Não estou desafiando você, apenas respondi o que me perguntou, agora não exija respeito se não sabe agir respeitosamente. E não se preocupe, para mim é um alívio saber que não terei que cumprir as funções intimas de uma esposa, também não tenho o menor interesse em você. 

- Minta para si mesma se assim se sente melhor, não se esqueça que tenho certas habilidades que me permitem sondar perfeitamente as intenções de uma pessoa. Sei quando uma fêmea está está interessada em mim. – Ele disse quase sussurrando próximo a jovem que sentia o corpo estremecer com a aproximação, mas não daria a ele o gostinho de saber que estava certo. 

- Bom para você! Deve poupá-lo de levar belos foras, não? Acho que já terminamos a conversa. Quero descansar, a viagem foi muito cansativa – ela disse começando a abrir a porta. Sesshoumaru pensou em impedi-la, mas no mesmo instante a sala foi invadida por Jaken e Rin que quase caíram ao adentrarem o recinto.

- Estava escutando a conversa por trás da porta, Jaken? – Sesshoumaru falou severamente e nesta hora até Hana o temeu. 

- De jeito nenhum ssssenhorrr, apenas queria evitar que Rin entrassssse, ela não sabia que o ssssenhorrr e a humana essstavam aqui. – Apesar da explicação o sapo não ficou livre de uma punição, levando um belo soco em seu cocuruto. 

- A moça do rio! – Rin disse surpresa. Ela não esteve presente à chegada de Hana, pois fora impedida pelos outros youkais que não queriam que a garotinha atrapalhasse a chegada da princesa. – o que faz aqui? 

- Ola, maninha! Que bom vê-la, pensei que seria a única humana aqui – Hana falou com a voz doce se abaixando para ficar na altura da menina enquanto lhe afagava os cabelos. – Qual é o seu nome?

- Rin, e o seu?

- Sora!

- Sora? Sora-Hime? Então é você que vai se casar com o Sesshoumaru- Sama? – Era evidente a empolgação da menina com a notícia. 

- Creio que sim. 

- Que maravilha, venha! – ela disse puxando a jovem por umas das mãos – Vou lhe apresentar todo o seu castelo. Você vai adorar, é muito bonito e têm um jardim cheio de árvores, flores... – A vozinha infantil foi sumindo no meio do corredor levando Hana consigo. 

- Fique de olho nelas, Jaken. Não permita que ninguém as perturbe. 

- Ssssim ssssnhor, agora messsmo. 

E lá foi o pobre servo correndo atrás das humanas que ficaram por mais de duas horas olhando cada uma das alas do castelo até que finalmente chegaram ao tão elogiado jardim. Nenhum dos três percebeu que ali também estava Sesshoumaru, sentado confortavelmente atrás de uma árvore lendo um livro. 

- Estou com fome, Senhor Jaken – Rin reclamou e recebeu o apoio de Hana que também estava faminta. O youkai providenciou um belo banquete para duas que comeram até se fartarem. 

- Vamoss noss recolher, ainda tenho muito o que fazzzer – Jaken falou assim que as duas terminaram de comer. 

- Ah não, Senhor Jaken, quero ficar mais. Você sabe contar estórias, Hime? Me conta uma, conta? 

Como negar um pedido tão inocente quando aquele? Ela logo começou a narrar um belo conto infantil que era muito popular no lugar de onde ela vinha, mas Jaken começou a protestar dizendo que não ficaria o dia todo por conta delas. 

- Pode se retirar, Jaken. Não precisamos que fique aqui – Hana disse firme. 

- Massss meu sssenhor mandou que eu que eu ficasssse ao lado de vocesssss, não posssso desssobedecccce-lo. 

- Mas sua Senhora está dizendo que não é necessário que fique. Vá logo antes que eu me aborreça. – Hana disse com um tom autoritário que quase matou o sapo do coração. Ela ria por dentro, era muito estranho agir daquela forma, mas ela já tinha percebido que se demonstrasse qualquer fraqueza passaria por momentos terríveis. Tinha que mostrar que eles não estavam diante de uma humana indefesa que se sujeitaria aos desmandos deles, ainda que no fundo a realidade fosse bem longe disto.

A fala da jovem trouxe aos lábios de Sesshoumaru, que se matinha "escondido", um sorriso discreto. Ela era linda, sagaz, determinada, de forte personalidade, única, quase irresistível... quase. Já o pequeno youkai sapo foi embora resmungando "Nem ssse casou e já está assssimm! Acho que não sssobreviverei a essste casssamento. Se obedeççço um, o outro ssse aborreccerá. O que farei, o que farei?"

Assim que se viram sozinhas, Rin se sentou bem próxima a Hana e esta começou, agora sem interrupções de terceiros, a narra o conto que se chamava "A Bela e a Fera". 

"_Era uma vez, em uma terra distante, um jovem príncipe que vivia num reluzente castelo. Embora tivesse tudo que quisesse, o príncipe era mimado, egoísta, grosseiro. Mas numa noite de inverno uma velha mendiga veio ao castelo e lhe ofereceu uma simples rosa, em troca de abrigo para o frio." _

_- _O que é uma rosa, Sora-Hime? – a garotinha perguntou enquanto enrolava uma mecha do cabelo de Hana entre os dedos. 

- Bem, Rin, uma rosa é uma flor muito bonita que tem no lugar de onde eu venho. Um dia eu te mostro uma. 

- Promete? Eu adoro flores! 

- Claro! Mas agora deixe me continuar a estória. – Rin se aconchegou um pouco mais no colo da jovem que continuou sua narração.

"_Repugnado pela feiúra dela, o príncipe zombou da oferta e mandou a velhinha embora. Porém, ela o aconselhou a não se deixar enganar pelas aparências, pois a beleza está no interior das pessoas. E quando ele voltou a expulsá-la, ela se transformou em uma bela feiticeira. O príncipe tentou se desculpar, mas era tarde de mais, pois ela via que não havia amor no coração dele e como castigo ela o transformou em uma fera horrenda e rogou uma praga sobre o castelo e em todos que lá viviam. _

_Envergonhado com sua monstruosa aparência, a fera se escondeu no castelo junto a um espelho mágico, que era sua única janela para o mundo exterior. A rosa que ela ofereceu, era encantada e iria florescer até o vigésimo primeiro ano. Se ele aprendesse a amar alguém e fosse retribuído na época em que a última pétala caísse, o encanto estaria desfeito. Se não, ele estaria condenado à pena de ser fera para sempre." _

- Nossa! Coitadinho dele, a feiticeira foi muito malvada, ele tinha pedido desculpa. 

- Mas não era uma desculpa verdadeira, Rin, ele só mudou seu comportamento porque convinha, infelizmente a maioria dos adultos são assim. A feiticeira queria que ele aprendesse a amar de verdade e sentir o quanto é ruim ser rejeitado por sua aparência exterior. 

- Eu nunca vou querer crescer, quero gostar de todo mundo!

- Sebe isso me lembra uma outra estória, de um garotinho chamado Petter Pan, que, assim como você, não queria crescer para nunca perder sua inocência, mas essa eu conto outro dia, agora temos que terminar essa que começamos. 

"_Com o passar do tempo a Fera caiu em desespero e perdeu toda a esperança, pois quem seria capaz de amar um monstro?"_

Rin escutou toda a estória com a maior atenção e sempre interrompia a narrativa para comentar algo sobre seus acontecimentos. Sesshoumaru também ouvia tudo com atenção, mantendo-se escondido atrás das árvores. Achou o conto que a humana contava muito fantasioso e bobo. Mas o que lhe chamava a atenção era a forma como Hana contava os fatos. Ela transmitia empolgação e Rin reagia com o mesmo entusiasmo, era atraente ver a interação das duas, pareciam tão vivas apesar do clima hostil que as cercavam. 

" – _Por favor, por favor não me deixe! Eu te amo! – Bela disse sobre o corpo ferido da Fera que não mais respondia ao seu chamado. _

_No exato momento em que a jovem assumia seu amor pelo monstro, a última pétala da rosa encantada caiu, fazendo com que todos os presentes imaginarem que já era tarde de mais para que o encanto fosse quebrado. Bela chorava sem parar sobre seu amado. _

_De repente, uma chuva luminosa começou a cair e junto a ela uma força misteriosa suspendeu o corpo da Fera que deu leves rodopios no ar antes de voltar a cair no chão. Quando Bela se aproximou para ver se ele estava bem, teve uma grande surpresa. A Fera não era mais um monstro, ela voltara a ser o príncipe e estava bem, como se nunca tivesse sido ferido pela adaga de Gaston. _

_Eles se olharam com carinho e deram um beijo apaixonado e intenso e o castelo e seus habitantes voltaram ao normal naquele instante. A felicidade tomou conta de todos. _

_Dias depois Bela e o príncipe se casaram e a partir daí, eles reinaram felizes e apaixonados, vivendo felizes para sempre. Fim."_

- É a estória mais linda que eu já ouvi. Muito romântica! – Rin dizia sonolenta fechando os olhos que no final da narrativa lutavam para se manterem abertos, mas ela ouviu tudo. 

Afagando os cabelos da menina Hana começou a cantar uma melodia suave. Uma música doce que fazia referência ao conto de fadas que havia narrado. Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos para ouvir melhor o som da voz de humana, sentiu-se relaxado como jamais esteve em toda sua vida, era como se também estivesse sendo ninado como a garotinha que dormia tranqüila no colo da jovem. 

O canto cessou seguido de um profundo suspiro da mulher que não parava de acariciar a menina adormecida em seus braços. 

- Eu queria que minha vida fosse como essa estória que lhe contei, Rin. Mas é justo o contrário! O meu belo príncipe que guarda uma terrível Fera em seu interior. Você tem razão em não querer crescer, dói muito! – lamentando a própria sorte Hana também adormeceu logo, pois também se cansou com toda a narrativa. 

Assim que parou de ouvir a voz da humana, Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos e foi ver o motivo de tanto silêncio vendo as duas, mulher e menina, completamente entregues ao sono. Deu uma olhada em volta do jardim e viu um de seus servos. Mandou que o youkai se aproximasse.

- Como posso servi-lo, meu senhor? - O servo perguntou fazendo uma reverência exagerada. 

- Leve a menina e coloque-a em seus aposentos – Ele disse entregado Rin ao servo após tirá-la dos braços de Hana. 

– Agora mesmo, Senhor! Quer que eu mande alguém para levar a mulher? 

- Se eu quisesse já teria mandado, não? 

- Cla–a–ro – O servo gaguejou saindo imediatamente da frente de Sesshoumaru.

Assim que o criado sumiu de sua vista o taiyoukai voltou seus olhos para a humana adormecida. Pensava como ela conseguia ser tão bela, aquilo só podia fazer parte dos planos de seu pai ao escolher uma humana para que ele desposasse. Ele escolheu muito bem a família de humanos que geraria a mulher que daria continuação a sua descendência. Devia ter deixado à ordem de que fosse selecionada a cria mais linda, não importasse quanto tempo demorasse afinal youkais não se preocupam com o tempo. 

"Não cairei em sua armadilha, pai! Esqueça a idéia de ter netinhos hanyous. Jamais sujarei meu sangue me misturando com essa mulher, não importa o quanto meu corpo clame por esse contato, eu não vou ceder!". Sesshoumaru pegou Hana no colo e levou ele mesmo a jovem até os aposentos que foram reservados para ela. A deitou suavemente no futon e tirou-lhe as sapatilhas. Jogou o par de sapatos com força no chão, sentindo raiva de si mesmo e saiu do quarto quase que gritando em sua mente "eu não vou ceder, eu não vou ceder". 

CONTINUA...


	4. Chapter 4

_**S**__ora Hime – __**C**__apítulo __**4**_

Ela se via em um castelo medieval, aqueles que eram tão comuns em sua terra natal, apesar da passagem de tantos séculos. França! Como sentia falta dos belos campos franceses, de sua paisagem bucólica e do requinte nobre que apenas aquele velho país possuía. Era filha de um casal francês de professores da Universidade de Paris. Porém desde muito nova a garota demonstrava um grande interesse pela cultura da "Terra do Sol Nascente". A curiosidade apenas cresceu com a idade e, quando chegou à adolescência, insistiu em se mudar para Tókio, onde completaria o colegial e cursaria a faculdade. 

Apesar da discrepante diferença entre as duas culturas, logo se adaptou com a vida regrada dos japoneses, até gostava de toda aquela disciplina que de alguma forma controlava seu gênio desleixado. Gostava de sua vidinha pacata. Morava sozinha e um bom condomínio no centro da capital, trabalhava e estudava para se manter, mas sempre recebia uma substanciosa contribuição dos pais e quando tinha qualquer folga ia para Paris ficar com eles. 

Porque tudo teve que mudar? Porque deixou a curiosidade falar mais alto e caminhou até aquela estranha luz que do nada surgiu no corredor de sua faculdade? Se tivesse ficado quietinha ou corrido assustada, como sua amigas fizeram, ela não estaria ali, naquele castelo, prestes a se casar com uma criatura que ela julgava apenas existir no imaginário folclórico das pessoas daquele país. Não estaria quase quinhentos anos longe de sua época. E jamais teria conhecido um ser tão belo e misterioso quanto Senhoumaru: o Senhor das Terras do Oeste. Não sabia como voltar, então o melhor era aceitar a peça que o destino lhe pregou. 

Foi em meio a estas divagações que Hana despertou e se viu confortavelmente instalada em um lindo futon no centro de um aposento ricamente decorado. Perguntava-se como fora parar ali, pois a última coisa que se lembrava era de ter adormecido com a pequena Rin em seu colo debaixo de uma frondosa árvore. Sentiu o estomago reclamar por comida e, calçando as sapatilhas, saiu do quarto em busca de algo para saciar a fome. 

Começou a caminhar lentamente pelo corredor à frente de seu quarto, apesar da minuciosa apresentação feita por Rin durante à tarde, ela se sentia completamente perdida, afinal o local era enorme e os corredores muito parecidos. Se ainda estivesse de dia, talvez as coisas ficassem mais fáceis, mas a noite todo o castelo era iluminado por pequenas tochas que, na sua opinião, não lhe ajudavam a ver muito além do seu próprio nariz. Continuou a andar até sentir o coração ser tomado por batimentos frenéticos. Podia não ter a mínima idéia de como se localizar, mas sabia exatamente onde estava, prestou a máxima atenção quando a garotinha lhe disse que ali eram os aposentos de Sesshoumaru. 

Não era o fato de estar tão próxima a ele que a deixava desconcertada, eram o gemidos de prazer o luxuria que ocupavam o quarto do seu noivo que a fizeram sentir como se o chão abaixo de si tivesse desaparecido jogando-a no mais profundo vazio. "Ele está com outra! Como pode? Estamos às vésperas do casamento, não pode me desrespeitar a tal ponto! Hana sua idiota, porque se sente assim? Ele foi bem claro em dizer que nada aconteceria entre vocês acha que um homem como ele...FICARIA SEM SE DIVERTIR COM ESSE BANDO DE YOUKAIS OFERECIDAS QUE TEM AQUI?... Porque dói tanto?... Simplesmente não posso estar gostando dele, isso é ridículo!"

Sentiu as pernas falharem, o rosto estava inundado pelas lágrimas que refletiam um misto de tristeza e raiva. O corpo foi lentamente escorregando pela porta do quarto onde os sons tornavam-se cada vez mais altos e torturantes para ao coração humano.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sobre o corpo másculo e torneado do Sesshoumaru a serva youkai fazia uma dança sensual, gritava alto, envolvida pelo prazer em estar com seu belo Senhor. Ele em nada se esforçava, apenas deixava ser levado pela excitação da sua parceira que a cada minuto aumentava a velocidade dos movimentos ampliando o deleite de ambos. O Inuyoukai nunca agia de uma forma ativa quando estava na companhia de suas servas, seu prazer era ver o quanto elas se esforçavam para agradá-lo; eram capazes de loucuras.

O cheiro doce da humana foi lentamente penetrando pelo quarto dos amantes até ser facilmente capturado pelas sensíveis narinas de Sesshoumaru. Como gostava do perfume que a jovem ruiva possuía, seria capaz de passar horas apenas se deliciando com a inebriante sensação que o aroma adocicado era capaz de lhe proporcionar. Envolvido pelo torpor, os olhos do youkai não mais viam a serva que mantinha as estocadas firmes sobre o corpo desnudo, era Hana que ocupava seu lugar, a humana que dominava seus pensamentos desde o primeiro momento que pôs os orbes dourados sobre ela. 

A miragem mudou completamente sua atitude. Movido pelo seu desejo por Hana, ele passou a dominar a situação. Tomou o seio da serva com a boca e o sugava com volúpia, as mãos desciam até as nádegas, deixando marcas pelas costas. Mais do que nunca os gritos de satisfação da serva ecoavam por todo o corredor onde a humana sentia cada vez mais a dor da raiva e da humilhação pela qual passava. Os soluços fazendo companhia às lágrimas. 

De repente ele sentiu o cheiro doce que o enlouquecia ser corrompido pelo sal das lágrimas cessando por completo a ilusão. Ódio,foi esse o sentimento que teve pela pobre serva que nada tinha com os seus secretos devaneios por sua noiva. A empurrou longe antes de falar:

- Suma daqui, desapareça da minha frente! – Um tom era mais do que autoritário, demonstrava um grande desagrado. 

- Fiz algo errado, meu Senhor? Parecia tão satisfeito! – A serva falava com a voz fraca sem entender a súbita mudança do youkai. 

- Não me faça repetir minha ordem, vá se tem amor por sua vida! 

A youkai nem pensou em contestá-lo mais uma vez, apenas pegou suas roupas e saiu correndo do quarto quase atropelando Hana, ao sair. 

Sesshoumaru caminhou até a porta já vestido com uma calça azul clara. A garota estava de pé e olhava firmemente para ele, os olhos azuis refletindo toda a indignação que sentia. No rosto, as manchas dos rastros das lágrimas mostravam o quanto aquilo a deixara triste. O youkai sentiu um estranho aperto ao vê-la daquele jeito, acompanhado da vontade ainda mais estranha de confortá-la, mas não se permitiu a tamanho deslize, já havia prometido a si mesmo que não sucumbiria a vontade do pai. 

A garota ergueu a mão, reunindo toda força que conseguiu encontrar em si mesma, deu um forte tapa no rosto do youkai e logo em seguida virou-se de costas e saiu a passos firmes pela penumbra do corredor. Sesshoumaru ficou estático, pela primeira vez em sua vida se viu impotente diante de uma agressão, não sabia como reagir tamanha fora a surpresa pela audácia da mulher. Tocou o rosto sentindo a ardência, era impressionante como uma mãozinha tão pequena e delicada era capaz de provocar um bom estrago na face alva que agora estava vermelha no local atingido.Voltou para dentro de seu quarto, vestiu-se e saiu novamente. Iria mostrar aquela garota que como se deve agir perante Sesshoumaru. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Jaken! Jaken! – Os gritos da princesa eram ouvidos por todo o lugar e o youkai sapo logo apareceu para atender ao chamado. 

- O que deseja, Hime? – Peguntou mal humorado, detestava seguir as ordens da humana insolente. 

- Quero que reúna todos, ouviu bem? TODOS, os servos deste lugar, principalmente as servas. – ela disse nervosa, mal acreditando no que estava prestes a fazer. 

- Masss a essssa hora? Esstão todos dormindo sssnhora! – Jaken falou quase se abaixando com medo de que ao contrariar a vontade da jovem sofresse alguma punição. Ela podia ser humana, mas lhe causava arrepios. 

- E o que isso me importa! Acorde quem estiver dormido. Quero que estejam reunidos no hall, AGORA! 

- Sssim, como quissser. 

Jaken saiu em disparada pelos corredores, mandando que todos os servos seguisse a ordem da princesa que parecia estar com péssimo humor. É evidente que a agitação que tomou conta do castelo foi percebida por Sesshoumaru que desistiu, momentaneamente, de ir ao quarto de Hana. Queria ver o que estava acontecendo. 

A humana sentia que o coração saltaria pela boca, mas sua decisão já estava tomada e não voltaria atrás, por mais medo que sentisse, não permitiria que o comportamento de Sesshoumaru ficasse impune. Guardando para si todo o nervosismo que sentia tentou mostrar o melhor olhar autoritário que conseguiu fazer e lentamente começou a falar, não se calou nem mesmo quando percebeu a presença dele, pelo contrário, mantinha um forte contato visual, mostrando que aquele recado era principalmente para ele. 

- Como bem sabem amanhã me tornarei senhora deste lugar! E achem vocês isso bom ou ruim o fato é que agora vocês estarão subordinados as minhas ordens. Pois bem, quero que a convivência entre nós seja a melhor possível e a única orientação que tenho a fazer é que não permitirei qualquer desobediência a uma ordem minha. Serei severa nas punições. Quero apenas que isso fique bem claro. 

Todos olhavam chocados para jovem, ela não era em nada parecida com a imagem frágil que fizeram dela antes de ser apresentada durante à tarde. Ela não era uma simples humana, sabia se impor. 

Hana gostou da reação que causou, sabia que havia passado seu recado, uma vez seu pai lhe havia dito que não é o porte físico que da poder a uma pessoa, mas sim a forma como ela se impõe. Ela reconheceu entre as servas, aquela que estava com seu noivo e se aproximando perigosamente da youkai voltou a falar. 

- Aquela que ousar a se deitar com meu marido, será penalizada com a morte. A única fêmea que Sesshoumaru poderá ter dentro deste castelo será a mim. Espero ter sido suficientemente clara. Na minha casa, NIGUÉM (isso ela disse olhando diretamente para o futuro esposo), irá me desrespeitar. Boa noite e durmam com os anjos – ela terminou seu discurso com uma voz suave e tranqüila, dando um belo sorriso antes de tomar o corredor que pensou ser o que a levaria de volta ao seu quarto. 

Sesshoumaru assistiu a tudo em silêncio e não fez nenhuma menção em retirar a ordem dada pela humana."Não sabe com que está brincando, onna". Vagarosamente ele seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que ela havia pegado. Não tinha pressa em alcançá-la, queria que ela se sentisse vitoriosa, que realmente pensasse que tinha algum poder naquela casa, quanto maior o vôo pior a queda e a dela poderia ser fatal. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hana só parou de andar quando se viu diante da porta da sala em que tivera a "amistosa" conversa de boas-vindas com Sesshoumaru. Estava perdida mais uma vez e não se surpreendia com o fato; para ela todos os corredores eram absolutamente iguais. Resolveu entrar na sala e ficar ali até que as coisas se acalmassem, de forma alguma queria se encontrar com o TaiYoukai. Ele deveria estar furioso. 

A sala estava bastante iluminada, havia uma lareira em cada uma de suas extremidades. Agora que estava parada que ela percebia o quanto estava assustada, conseguia ouvir as batidas do próprio coração. Tentado se tranqüilizar passou a prestar maior atenção no ambiente que a cercava. Novamente sua atenção foi desviada para figura imponente de InuTaisho. Olhava para o quadro com admiração, conseguia sentir a serenidade que o olhar doce do youkai. 

Segundos se passaram sem que a garota nem mesmo piscasse analisando cada detalhe do quadro. Soltou um grito e se afastou assustada quando deve a nítida sensação de que a figura no quadro havia dado um leve sorriso e piscado para ela. Não podia ser! Deveria estar realmente exaltada para imaginar uma coisa dessas. Como ele podia fazer isso? Era apenas um quadro!

O susto com a figura em movimento não foi maior do que o que levou quando sentiu que havia encostado em algo e, ao se virar para ver o que era, deparou-se com os olhos frios de Sesshoumaru. 

- Este castelo não é grande de mais para que consiga se esconder de mim. Deveria, pelo menos, ter escolhido um local menos óbvio. Assim me daria o prazer da caçada.

- Não tenho porque fugir de você, e não pretendia isso quando vim para cá. Gosto do local. É muito aconchegante – Hana respondeu a provocação do youkai se afastando o máximo que podia.

- Acha mesmo que consegue me enganar? Acha que sou um idiota que você pode tratar com toda essa ironia? Pensa mesmo que sou como aqueles que acreditam em uma crueldade que você não tem? Posso sentir o seu medo mulher, ouvi os batimentos acelerados de seu coração enquanto falava aquele monte de besteiras para aquele bando de inúteis. Sabe que pagará um preço pelo que fez essa noite. Te darei do seu próprio remédio. 

Com uma agilidade imperceptível aos limitados olhos humanos da jovem, Sesshoumaru venceu a distância entre eles, pegando a jovem pela cintura, colocando-a sobre a mesa em frente ao retrato do pai, se posicionando entre suas pernas.

- Quer ser a única fêmea a me saciar neste castelo? Tem idéia do que significa uma atribuição deste nível? Posso ser insaciável, humana, está se condenando a ter que me dar muito mais do que consegue. – Ele falava sussurrando em seu ouvido, passando de uma orelha para outra em uma torturante provocação. Hana sentia o rosto queimar com aproximação, a respiração tornava-se ofegante, a mente incapaz de reagir a forte presença que ele impunha.

Ele roçou os lábios nos dela causando arrepios em ambos, depois passou a lambê-los de forma sensual. Hana ansiava pelo momento em que a língua aveludada iria adentrar sua boca dando-lhe um beijo luxurioso. Mas o beijo não veio! Sesshoumaru simplesmente continuava a caricia externa que, por mais gostosa que fosse, não se comparava ao beijo que ela esperava. 

"O que há com ele? Vai Ficar ai lambendo minha boca por mais quanto tempo? Parece até que ele nunca beijou antes? Ou ta com aquelas frescuras de - Você é humana, não posso contaminar minha saliva com a sua de tão baixo nível" Ruiu internamente com o pensamento e decidiu parar de tentar entender as razões de Sesshoumaru. Tomou, ela mesma, a iniciativa para o beijo. 

Com delicadeza a jovem segurou o rosto do youkai com as mãos e o fitou longamente antes de reaproximar os lábios. Com a língua ela vez com que a boca de Sesshoumaru se abrisse para recebê-la. Ela o beijou apaixonadamente e logo ele passou a correspondê-la, imitando instintivamente os movimentos dela. Não demorou muito para que ele assumisse o controle da carícia mordiscando os lábios já vermelhos. 

"O que isso que esta mulher está fazendo? O que ela pensa que é para beijar-me! Jamais pensei em permitir que meus lábios fossem tocados por qualquer ser, muito menos por uma humana. Como ousa fazer isso comigo? Porque me rebaixa desta forma e me deixa tão rendido?". Sesshoumaru se surpreendia com as sensações que o toque das línguas e lábios podia provocar, sentia o corpo inteiro em chama, num delírio que o fazia querer mais e mais daquela boca...daquela humana.

Hana se deliciava com a avidez com que seu lábios eram tomados pelos de Sesshoumaru e se entregava ao beijo que a cada segundo tornava-se mais intenso e desejoso. Protestou com um gemido quando ele se separou dos lábios, mas o protesto morreu ao sentir a língua e os dentes percorrerem-lhe o pescoço, as orelhas...os ombros. Ele começava a despi-la cobrindo com beijos cada parte do corpo que era exposto.

- Pare! – Com o resto de racionalidade e raiva que ainda sentia, ela disse, o empurrou e vestiu a parte retirada do kimono – O que pensa que sou? Uma daquelas servas que se entregam de qualquer jeito a você? Não vou permitir que toque em mim sendo que o suor dela ainda está impregnado no seu corpo.

- Me atiça para depois agir com falsos pudores! Quer isso tanto quanto eu! 

- Não vou negar que sinto uma atração desnorteante por você, mas vamos encarar os fatos, Sesshoumaru, você não é o único orgulhoso por aqui. Boa noite! – Ela disse seca, seguindo em direção a porta, mas foi impedida de continuar. 

- Se sair daqui não terá outra oportunidade, jamais a tocarei assim como disse hoje de manhã. Sabe que não agirei como Fukuyama, não gosto de forçar, gosto do desejo que provoco.

A garota se soltou e olhando fixamente para os orbes dourados antes de dizer:

- Lamento decepcioná-lo, mas você não é tão irresistível Sesshoumaru. Fico a vida inteira sem seu toque, mas essa noite você não põem a mão em mim. Aprenda a tratar uma mulher! Pois quem não terá outra oportunidade, será você! 

E saiu sem olhar para trás indo direto para seu quarto como se, de repente, todos os caminhos do castelo lhe fossem óbvios. Sesshoumaru ficou na sala mais um tempo tentando entender os acontecimentos da noite e a própria reação. Qualquer pessoa já teria morrido se lhe fizesse um quinto do que a humana fazia. Olhou para o quadro do pai e deu um leve sorriso "Ainda bem que ela parou, mais um pouco eu cederia minha vida para ter um segundo com aquele corpo, mas recusa me deu forças para resistir cada vez mais. O senhor ainda não venceu e não adianta manter este sorriso cínico, é patético!". 

CONTINUA... 


	5. Chapter 5

As servas a olhavam com inveja e admiração, jamais haviam visto uma figura tão bela. A jovem humana estava pronta para cerimônia de casamento; vestia um quimono branco com magníficos bordados que eram feitos em fios de ouro, havia um alongamento na parte de trás que fazia uma calda. A faixa da cintura era dourada e ia dos quadris até logo a baixo dos seios, onde o quimono se abria revelando a segunda camada da roupa que tinha um decote reto que valoriza o busto da jovem. As mangas eram tão cumpridas que tocavam o chão. No rosto uma maquiagem leve; os lábios cobertos de carmim, os olhos contornados com uma tintura negra procurando deixá-la com ares orientais, destacando as safiras que eram seus olhos. Os fios vermelhos estavam presos em um coque alto e firme, segurado por dois palitos dourados, formando um X. Calçava sapatilhas feitas de um fino tecido dourado e usava um belo par de brincos de ouro que foram ornados pelas mãos de um famoso artesão. Era o reflexo da mais pura beleza e da mais profunda tristeza... 

_**S**__ora Hime – __**C**__apítulo __**5**_

Ele lhe estendeu o braço para que entrassem na sala onde aconteceria a cerimônia. Hana tentou acalmar-se reparando os trajes de seu futuro marido. Ele estava lindíssimo. As calças e camisa eram negras e seus bordados eram prateados. Os longos cabelos estavam trançados presos em um rabo alto. A faixa de seu quimono era prateada e presa em um nó na lateral esquerda da veste.

Ouvia as batidas do coração dela e sentia um estranho temor de que, de repente, ela tivesse o poder de ouvir o seu. Seu coração estava tão acelerado que por vezes chegava a pensar que ele saltaria do peito. Sesshomaru se recriminava, não acreditava que sentia uma ânsia tão grande em se unir com aquela mulher. Estava nervoso pela primeira vez em sua vida e tinha muita dificuldade em lidar com isso. Sentia que suava frio assim como ela. 

Os dois entram na sala onde todas as atenções lhes foram dirigidas. Caminharam até um altar, onde uma espécie de sacerdote, um velho youkai com aparência canina, esperava para realizar a o casamento. 

A cerimônia youkai era bastante simples e sem muita pompa. Limitava-se a um juramento que era dito por ambos os cônjuges. Não era um juramento de fidelidade ou de amor eterno, era uma fala seca onde apenas se compromissavam a seguirem conjuntamente as leis do clã. Hana se sentia ainda pior com a completa falta de sentimento da celebração. Sesshomaru mal olhava para ela e ela segurava para não cair no choro na frente de todos. 

Assim que a o ritual terminou, o castelo foi tomado pela festa, festa esta que, pela tradição, não era compartilhada pelos nubentes. Estes deveriam se retirar para câmara nupcial que era especialmente preparada para ocasião. 

O jovem casal adentrou o aposento no mais absoluto silêncio. Hana ficou admirada com a rica decoração do lugar, que até mesmo criava um ambiente romântico. Ela deu um sorriso triste, era impossível imaginar qualquer momento romântico na companhia do Taiyoukai. Sesshomaru concentrava-se em sua luta interna entre o orgulho e a vontade de tê-la, mal reparou no lugar, tudo que sabia era que queria terminar de uma vez por todas com a confusão que a princesa era capaz de fazer com sua mente e corpo. Como, sempre o orgulho falou mais alto... era sua natureza e jamais mudaria.

- Tire apenas a primeira camada de seu vestido e deite-se. 

A voz fria foi capturada por seus ouvidos, mas a mente se recusava a cumprir a ordem até que ele a repetiu de forma ainda mais fria e com certa dose de autoridade. 

- Pensei que não haveria nenhum tipo de contato entre nós. – ela falou com a voz nitidamente embargada, segurando o choro. 

- Não farei nada além do estritamente necessário, mas como seu marido, devo desvirginá-la. Vamos acabar logo com essa bobagem, não me interessar passar a noite inteira esperando você se definir. 

- Não foi assim que imaginei minha primeira vez... – Ela falou mais para si mesma do que para ele, agora quase se matando para não se entregar às lágrimas. 

- Há escolha para este tipo de coisa para uma fêmea? – Ele perguntou achando estranho o devaneio da esposa. 

- De onde eu venho sim! Lá as pessoas costumam ser mais civilizadas – Ela reuniu forças para falar com firmeza. 

- É por isso que está aqui, por escolha dessas pessoas tão civilizadas – O sarcasmo era evidente. Hana se segurou para não lhe revelar toda a verdade sobre estar ali, mas sabia que isso só pioraria sua situação, já tinha ido tão longe. 

- Vamos terminar logo com isso. – Ela disse de uma forma tão fria que até ele se espantou. Agindo com se fosse um fantoche a jovem tirou a primeira camada de sua roupa e deitou-se. Só lhe restava esperar que acabasse. 

A completa falta de sentimento daquele ato também perturbava Sesshomaru, nem mesmo bichos eram capazes agir de uma forma tão fria e vazia. Ele também não tirou suas roupas apenas, abaixou um pouco sua roupa de baixo. 

Foi até o futom e rapidamente afastou as pernas da noiva que permanecia imóvel e fazendo um esforço descomunal, até mesmo para sentir excitação com aquela situação, ele a penetrou sentindo toda a resistência que a jovem fazia à sua entrada, ainda que não se debatesse ou impedisse o contato seu corpo estava seco. 

Moveu-se com dificuldade, sabia que ela sentia dor, com toda aquela tensão era impossível que não estivesse sentido, era doloroso até mesmo para ele, mas ficou surpreso e até mesmo impressionado como ela se negava a deixar que uma lágrima sequer viesse a cair. Ela apenas segurava nas laterais do futom, passando para o móvel todo seu sofrimento, que ia muito além da mera dor física. 

Bastaram poucas estocadas para que ele sentisse o liquido quente sair da intimidade de Hana. Estava acabado! Não havia mais o menor motivo para que aquela tortura continuasse. Ele saiu de dentro dela, olhou para mancha rubra que jazia no lençol e fitou a jovem se perguntado se ainda estava viva ou se sua alma não a havia deixado momentaneamente, recusando-se a presenciar aquilo. 

Sem mais suportar a visão deprimente que era a humana naquele momento, ele pegou o lençol manchando e saiu da câmara. Assim que mostrasse o tecido para o grupo de anciões que aguarda no corredor pela confirmação de que a pureza da princesa havia se perdido, não mais teria que lidar com aquela incomoda situação. E foi o que fez, logo que se deparou com o grupo, lançou o lençol em cima de um dos velhos youkais, que olhava abismado não só pelos modos do novo lider, mas chocado com rapidez das núpcias.

- Ai está o que querem. Avisem a ela, quando sair, que viajo assim que o sol se levantar e que não deve sair do castelo em hipótese nenhuma. – Falando isso sumiu pelo corredor. Se pudesse, nunca mais queria vê-la, para não ter que se lembrar do dia em que teve nojo de si mesmo. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A ardência que sentia em sua intimidade não era absolutamente nada perto do estado em que seu coração estava. Ele deixara a câmara há quase 10 minutos e ela ainda estava imóvel sobre o futon, olhando o teto sem mal piscar. 

Como se odiava por ter permitido que as coisas chegassem a este ponto, por ter sido covarde. Deveria ter revelado a verdade ali, na frente de todos, durante a cerimônia de casamento. Assim Takayushi e Fukuyama não teriam como se justificarem. Provavelmente a matariam, mas não era a morte melhor do que toda aquela humilhação? Melhor do que uma vida inteira de puro sofrimento longe de qualquer possibilidade de felicidade. 

Os eventos que ocorreram em sua vida desde o momento em que os dois youkais apareceram naquela terrível noite em que foi forçada a presenciar o massacre da aldeia onde fora acolhida com tanto amor, passaram como um filme por sua mente; a lembrança de quase ter sido violentada por Fukuyama durante a viagem que acabou por trazê-la a seu pior martírio: Sesshoumaru. Não que ele fosse pior que seus parentes, pois não o era, isso de forma alguma. Havia uma certa dose de cavalheirismo e honra em seu marido que nenhum youkai presente no castelo jamais sonharia em ter. 

Sua magoa com ele era outra, e talvez até mais profunda. Ele podia ter impedido a humilhação desta noite, poderia tê-la amado, tê-la feito se sentir um pouco mais do que um mero objeto dentro das armações de Takayushi. Sabia que ele a desejava, então porque torturá-la daquela forma? Fazendo com que se sentisse pior que uma prostituta barata. Ele não fez o menor esforço para disfarçar o asco que sentia de estar com ela, tão diferente do homem que a beijara com paixão no dia anterior. 

As reflexões de momentos tão dolorosos não foram capazes de fazê-la sair do estado letárgico em que se encontrava. Continuava a fitar o teto sem que seu semblante se modificasse nem por um minuto. Como Sesshoumaru pensou, parecia que a alma dela havia lhe deixado e ali estava um simples corpo, incapaz de demonstrar qualquer emoção. 

De repente, em meio a todo aqueles pensamentos, ela, sem nem mesmo saber porque, se lembrou de uma música, que estava em alta na época em que deixara o presente parando naquele passado tão distante. Sorriu; um sorriso tão abobado que assustaria quem o visse, pois em nada se parecia com o magnífico sorriso que ela possuía. Com a voz baixa, rouca, quase sem força, ela se pos a recitar a letra da música que se lembrou, de forma quase mecânica. 

_Eu não cometerei os mesmos erros que você _

_Eu mesma não me deixarei causar tanto sofrimento ao_

_meu coração_

_Eu não vou me permitir_

_Eu não eu caia aos pedaços_

_Como você caiu _

_Eu aprendi da maneira difícil, a nunca deixar_

_As coisas irem tão longe_

_Por sua causa _

_Eu nunca ando muito longe da calçada _

_Por sua causa _

_Eu aprendi a jogar do lado seguro_

_Assim eu não me machuco_

_Por sua causa _

_Eu acho difícil confiar _

_Não só em mim, mas em todos à minha volta _

_Por sua causa _

_Eu tenho medo_

_Eu perco meu caminho_

_E não leva muito até você mencionar isso_

_Eu não posso chorar_

_Porque eu sei que isso é fraqueza perante seus olhos _

_Eu sou forçada a fingir um sorriso, uma risada_

_Todos os dias da minha vida_

_Meu coração não pode se quebrar_

_Quando nem estava inteiro para começar_

_Eu dou o meu melhor, apenas para esquecer tudo _

_Por sua causa _

_Eu não sei como deixar alguém se aproximar de mim_

_Por sua causa _

_Eu tenho vergonha da minha vida, porque ela está_

_vazia _

_Por sua causa _

_Eu tenho medo_

Quando terminou de cantar a última frase, finalmente a tristeza que sentia, conseguiu ser expressa através das lágrimas. E ela chorou como nunca sequer sonhou que poderia chorar o dia. Mas as lágrimas lhe traziam um certo alívio, pois por um momento chegou a pensar que até mesmo isso, o direito de mostrar o que sentia, eles tivessem roubado dela. 

O choro a acometia da tal forma que, o corpo tremia e por vezes ela sentiu falta de ar. Queria se limpar através daquelas lágrimas que eram a coisa mais pura que ainda existia nela. 

Quando sentiu que não tinha mais forças para o choro foi que ela parou, e isso só aconteceu quando o sol começa a se levantar no horizonte. Seu pranto durou toda a noite, um choro silencioso que foi sua única companhia no dia em que deveria ter sido o mais feliz de sua vida. Não que fosse romântica ao extremo, acreditando que só se é feliz quando se casa, mas bastava Sesshoumaru tê-la amado como ele e ela realmente queriam para que ela tivesse a certeza que nenhum de seus dias poderia ter sido mais contemplativo. 

- Você é um covarde, Sesshoumaru! Um covarde! VOCÊ OUVIU BEM, SESSHOUMARU? SENHOR FAJUTO DAS TERRAS DO OESTE! VOCÊ É UM COVARDE. – O grito foi dado com tanta força que, não só a pessoa para quem a ofensa era dirigida, mas todo o castelo e até mesmo a vila pode ouvi-lo. 

Sesshoumaru já estava a poucos metros do castelo quando a ouviu, por um instante, quase imperceptível, ele parou, mas logo voltou a caminhar ignorando o que lhe era dito, pois naquele momento ele se via obrigado a concordar com ela, fora mesmo muito covarde, mas não estava nem um pouco disposto a reconhecer isso agora. Talvez não estaria nunca. 

O grito foi como uma redenção para ela. Sentiu que após aquele desabafo parte dela voltou a ser o que era e isso lhe trouxe grande satisfação. Ajoelhou-se na cama e deu um sorriso verdadeiro. 

- Eu aprendi da maneira difícil, a nunca deixar as coisas irem tão longe! – Dizendo isso ela voltou a se deitar e permitiu que o cansaço a dominasse. Agora poderia descansar, sua alma estava de volta e ninguém a roubaria de novo, custasse o que fosse. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Ele foi embora sem nem mesmo esperar pelo fim da noite de núpcias! Os sacerdotes me disseram que eles mal ficaram 15 minutos dentro da câmara até que Sesshoumaru saiu e lançou lençol manchado sobre um deles. 

- Pelo menos eles estão casados, papai! Não era isso que o senhor queria? 

- O casamento não me vale de nada Fukuyama, eu precisava que meu "adorado" sobrinho se apaixonasse pela humana a tal ponto que desse a vida por ela assim como seu pai morreu para salvar aquela humana desprezível que lhe deu aquele hanyou que é uma desonra para nosso clã! Se ele não se apaixonar pela Hana de nada adiantará! 

"Mas agora que ele deixou o castelo sem nem mesmo esperar que as festividades do casamento terminem. Para mim está claro que ele não da a mínima para garota. Não a vê nem mesmo como uma fêmea apreciável, afinal que núpcias é esta que não dura nem quinze minutos?"

"Eu sei bem que as coisas se complicaram, e o pior é que teremos que suportar a garota mesmo que ela não sirva para mais nada. Eu não contava que Sesshoumaru fosse tão orgulhoso, este casamento foi um erro! Só espero que esta noite enfadonha não produza herdeiros, isso sim tornaria este erro irreparável." 

- Não precisamos mais da humana para nosso plano, pai? – Fukuyama perguntou não conseguindo conter a malícia de sua voz que era o reflexo de seus pensamentos. 

- Ainda mantendo pensamentos impuros sobre a mulher de seu primo? – Takayushi perguntou de forma debochada. 

- Ela me humilhou na frente do clã, quero mostrar a ela que ninguém faz isso comigo e sai impune. 

- Pois bem, com Sesshoumaru longe ela não nada aqui dentro. Duvido que ele a tenha marcado. Aproveite o quanto quiser, mas lembre-se de que ela não pode morrer... não ainda... 

Dizendo isso o youkai deixou o quarto onde estivera confinado com o filho nas últimas horas. Este por sua vez tomou o corredor que levava a câmara nupcial, sabendo que Hana não a havia deixado. A linda princesa teria uma bela surpresa ao acordar. Pensando nisso ele deu um sorriso vitorioso, finalmente poderia fazer da humana tudo que sempre desejou. 

CONTINUA... 


	6. Chapter 6

_**S**__ora-Hime – __**C**__apítulo __**6**_

O corredor da câmara nupcial estava vazio. Os anciões responsáveis em verificar a consumação do casamento saíram de lá assim que Sesshoumaru deixou o quarto e não tinham porque esperar que a humana também saísse. Fukuyama andava vagarosamente, como um predador espreitando sua vítima mais suculenta, quem o visse poderia imaginá-lo como um youkai gato, ao contrário de um cachorro, devido à leveza de seus passos.

O inuyoukai sentiu a boca salivar de desejo ao contemplar a imagem da jovem adormecida. Ela estava ainda mais tentadora vestida com seus trajes núpcias. Mal acreditou que seu primo deixou aquela maravilha vestida. Em seu lugar ele teria reduzido as roupas da jovem a trapos quase que irreconhecíveis. Caminhou lentamente até a cama, sentou-se nela, ao mesmo tempo em que passou uma das mãos pela perna semi-exposta da jovem.

Com uma delicadeza que em nada se parecia com ele, o youkai virou a jovem para que pudesse ter acesso completo ao seu rosto. Fukuyama lambeu o lábio inferior ao perceber que o kimono meio aberto lhe dava uma bela visão do seio perfeito que a ruiva possuía. Passou a mão pelo monte terminando de expôs-lo ao seu deleite. Sem mais pensar ele tomou os lábios de Hana surpreso por ela ainda não ter acordado. Surpresa maior foi perceber que a jovem respondeu a sua carícia com a mesma paixão que ele implicava.

- Sesshoumaru... – Ele ouviu a humana sussurrar durante o beijo. O ódio que sentiu ao perceber que era confundido com seu maldito primo fez com que interrompesse o contato.

- Sua vagabunda, como ousa me confundir?

Hana abriu os olhos assustada sem entender, a princípio, o que acontecia. Achou que um milagre havia acontecido quando foi acordada por aquele beijo apaixonado. Jurou que seu marido havia repensado seu comportamento e retornado para, verdadeiramente, fazer dela sua esposa. Quando se deparou com os olhos raivosos de Fukuyama, ela sentiu que seu estomago sairia do corpo junto à náusea de nojo ao perceber quem a beijava.

- O que faz aqui! Saia imediatamente ou chamarei meus servos! – Ela gritou se afastando o máximo que podia.

Fukuyama deu uma risada sombria ao ouvir o que a humana dizia. Ela realmente acreditava que havia se tornado Senhora das Terras do Oeste.

- Como é tola, sua vadiazinha de quinta! Acredita mesmo que é Senhora deste castelo? Meu primo não lhe marcou, você não é nada neste lugar sem a marca do líder do clã. Talvez uma puta de luxo, já que houve a cerimônia, mas nada mais que isso. Se bem que nem se quer deitar com você ele se deitou, não é mesmo? Mas não fique triste, sei o quanto uma mulher anseia pela sua noite de núpcias e se Sesshoumaru não soube lhe dar o que merece, eu o farei. – Ele disse se investido sobre a jovem com uma fúria incontrolável.

- Sai de cima de mim seu, nojento! – Ela disse pondo uma das pernas entre eles conseguindo chutá-lo para longe. Sem nem pensar em dar tempo para que ele se recuperasse, Hana saiu em disparada da câmara rezando para que ele não a alcançasse.

Enquanto corria ela percebeu que Fukuyama não estava errado quando disse que ela não era nada para aquela gente. Ela tentava falar com as pessoas em seu caminho, mas todos a ignoravam, inclusive a serva que estava com Sesshoumaru na véspera do casamento. A youkai sorrir com desdém ao ver o estado em que a humana, que a humilhou publicamente, estava.

Sem parar para pensar no que faria para se livrar do youkai, ele correu o mais depressa que consegui tentando chegar a sala onde ficava o quadro de InuTaisho. Ela não sabia o porquê, mas a presença daquele ser, mesmo que em uma pintura, lhe trazia uma grande sensação de segurança.

Ela entrou no salão e trancou a porta, sabia que isso não seria empecilho para um taiyoukai, mas pelo menos lhe daria algum tempo para pensar.

Apoiou-se na mesa para tomar ar, e ergueu a cabeça para vislumbrar o quadro.

- Sei que isso é loucura, que estou falando com um quadro que nada pode fazer, mas por favor, por misericórdia, me ajude, me tire daqui! Não deixe que ele faça o quer comigo, não deixe! – Ela chorava enquanto se chamava internamente de burra por estar pedindo ajuda para uma criatura inanimada.

A garota mal havia terminado de falar quando sentiu um forte aperto em seu pescoço. As garras de seu perseguidor lhe feriam a pele ao mesmo tempo em que Fukuyama forçava seu corpo para obrigá-la a fitá-lo.

- Correr atrás de você só faz com que eu a deseje ainda mais! Você é tão linda...Faz meu sangue ferver – O youkai falava de uma forma que ele julgava ser sedutora, mas que para Hana sugeria alucinação; Fukuyama estava fora de si.

Suas garras ainda seguravam o pescoço da jovem, mas a mão que estava livre passou a explorar o corpo delicado, começando pelo seio alvo que ele fez questão de voltar a expor afastando o tecido que cobria o busto. Hana não conteve o olhar de indignação e repulsa ao ser ver tocada por ele. À sua mente vieram as imagens do dia em que o youkai a arrastou até o rio. As lágrimas viram com mais força em razão da lembrança. Aquele dia ela foi salva por Sesshoumaru, ainda que no fundo ele tivesse agido em favor de Rin, mas agora não havia ninguém para defendê-la. 

Enquanto se deliciava com sua exploração, o inuyoukai sentia a excitação dominar-lhe a mente e o corpo. Finalmente teria aquela que era a dona de seus pensamentos e ninguém poderia impedi-lo. Aproximando seus corpos, ele tomou o lábio rosado com grande volúpia e mais uma vez acabou por rasgar a boca com seus dentes afiados.

Sentir o gosto do próprio sangue levou Hana ao seu último estado de revolta. Que se danasse Sesshoumaru e o mesmo valia para o maldito quadro que sabia rir, mas não sabia ajudar. Ela sairia daquela situação de qualquer jeito. Se de fato Fukuyama a deseja com tanto ímpeto, ele teria que se deleitar com seu corpo morto, apenas assim ela sucumbiria.

Aproveitando-se da distração do youkai com o beijo, ela lentamente levantou uma de suas pernas até a altura ideal para aplicar um "generoso" golpe em suas partes íntimas. Por mais que tentasse fingir que a joelhada não lhe afetara, Fukuyama sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem e a necessidade de se abaixar para aliviar a dor falou mais alto que a vontade de exterminar a jovem. 

- Sua maldita, desgraçada!- Hana não lhe deu ouvidos, apenas correu em direção ao quadro para pegar uma espada que ficava logo abaixo da moldura. 

Ela não achava palavras para definir a sensação que teve ao segurar a espada. Primeiramente ela lhe pareceu tão pesada que impossível carregá-la, muito menos manejá-la. Porém, como que por milagre, a arma tornou-se leve como uma pluma e ela se viu diante de uma habilidade que ela jamais imaginou que poderia possuir, já que nunca havia tocado em uma espada antes. 

- O que pensa que vai conseguir fazer com isso? Não há saída para você, sua vagabunda! Só sairá dessa sala depois que eu a possuí-la até a minha exaustão – Fukuyama gritava enquanto diminuía a distância entre eles, completamente dominado pela fúria. 

Com uma agilidade que Hana tinha absoluta certeza que não lhe pertencia, ela conseguiu se desviar da investida do youkai e, ao mesmo tempo, moveu a espada conseguindo feri-lo no braço. A jovem subiu na mesa para ficar o mais longe possível dele e, dando um pulo inimaginável para um ser humano normal, ela chegou até porta da sala. 

Apesar da velocidade com que ela agia, ele a alcançou segurando-a pelo kimono, porém ela mais uma vez se desvencilhou, mas não conseguiu evitar que as garras envenenadas do inuyoukai lhe ferissem as costas gravemente. Hana gritou com toda força, sentindo uma dor que por pouco não a fez desmaiar. Todavia, em um momento de reflexo, ela moveu a espada para trás cravando a lamina de forma impiedosa na perna de Fukuyama. 

Sem olhar para o homem que acabará de ferir ela saiu correndo da sala, seguindo rápida pelos corredores da enorme construção apenas desejando chagar aos portões principais e sumir daquele lugar que só lhe trouxe tristezas. Ninguém lhe dava atenção e, dessa vez, ela agradecia aos deuses por isso.

Rapidamente ela alcançou a saída do castelo e, em seguida a saída da vila dos servos, indo na direção da densa floresta que cercava a fortaleza. Corria sem parar nem mesmo para ouvir a voz que lhe dizia que ela estava segura e que deveria parar de correr ou o veneno de Fukuyama rapidamente se espalharia. O fato de a voz ser extremamente parecida com a de Sesshoumaru fazia com que ela a ignorasse com mais empenho, tinha medo de virar de costas de ver que ele estava lhe perseguindo para levá-la de volta para o inferno. 

A voz estava cada vez mais perto e mais forte, gritava de forma desesperada para que ela parasse que sua teimosia poderia ser fatal, mas isso só a vazia querer correr ainda mais rápido. De repente ela sentiu as pernas ficarem rígidas como aço e não mais conseguiu se mover. Ela caiu no chão. Respirar era uma tarefa árdua, era tão dolorosa como se o ar houvesse tornado-se facas afiadas que lhe dilacerava o corpo a cada inspiração. As lágrimas corriam pelo rosto e ela tinha certeza que dessa vez ela não tinha nenhuma escapatória. Estava morrendo. 

- Garotinha teimosa! Pede-me ajuda e quando eu o faço não quer me escutar. Eu disse para parar de correr!- Hana usou o que restava de suas forças para olhar para cima e ver a bela e imponente figura de InuTaisho. Sem dúvidas as semelhanças entre pai e filho eram enormes, mas se restringiam a aparência física. A forma como o que ela acreditava ser o fantasma de seu sogro falava em nada lembrava Sesshoumaru. Ele era doce, gentil e trazia grande conforto para sua alma. – Confie em mim, menina, não permitirei que morra. Fique quieta e não tente mais se mover. 

A jovem balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e deitou no chão tentando se acalmar. Ela sentiu algo como se fosse uma mão afagar-lhe os cabelos e imediatamente fechou os olhos. Estava desmaiada. 

"Sesshoumaru, porque permitiu que isso acontecesse, meu filho! Sei que sente algo muito forte por esta mulher então porque ser tão orgulhoso. Amei muito sua mãe, mas o orgulho que ela possuía e que você carrega nas veias não traz nada além de dor". Com estes pensamentos a poderosa criatura se dissipou no ar deixando para trás uma poeira brilhante. InuTaisho sabia que naquele momento ele só tinha uma pessoa a quem recorrer. Talvez, quem sabe, ele não acabasse por pôr fim à rixa entre seus dois filhos... 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- O que foi Inuyasha? Porque parou de repente? – Kagome que estava pendurada nas costas do hanyou perguntou apreensiva, provavelmente ele havia sentido o cheiro da Kikio e estava tentado a ir atrás dela. 

- Vamos por este lado. Sinto que tenho algo a resolver. 

- Mas, Inuyasha a senhorita Kagome disse que sente a presença dos fragmentos naquela direção. Sabe que não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder oportunidades agora que a jóia esta quase completa e nas mãos do Naraku - Miroku tenteou argumentar mas Inuyasha não lhe deu a menor atenção e já seguia para o caminho que havia determinado. 

- O que há com ele? Perece que está hipnotizado! – Shipoo comentou baixinho no ouvido de Sango.

- Não sei, mas ele está realmente estranho. Tenho certeza que a Kagome acha que ele está indo atrás da Kikio. – Ela respondeu no mesmo tom. 

- Ele não tem jeito. É um tremendo de um sem vergonha, insiste em querer ficar com as duas. 

O grupo seguiu o hanyou em silêncio. Kagome estava um pouco contrariada e por isso andava de cabeça baixa ao lado de Sango, Shippo e Kirara. O tempo todo Inuyasha agia como se estivesse tentando farejar algo. Até que de repente ele correu e sumiu da vista de todos que mais que depressa subiram em Kirara para tentar alcança-lo.

Quando encontraram o hanyou ele estava segurando uma mulher nos braços, uma jovem de cabelos vermelhos, trajada com um rico e belo kimono branco que estava rasgado na parte de trás mostrando um enorme ferimento que sangrava abundantemente. 

- Quem é ela? – Sango perguntou assim que Kirara pousou.

- Não faço idéia, Sango. Apenas sei que ela está gravemente ferida e que foi envenenada... Envenenada por um youkai-cão e sinto o cheiro de Sesshoumaru em todo o seu corpo. Não consigo acreditar que ele tenha ido tão baixo... – Inuyasha falou raivoso, o cheiro que ele sentia não era simplesmente o cheiro que seu irmão deixaria se tivesse apenas machucado a jovem, era o cheiro que os youkais machos de sua espécie deixavam em uma fêmea quando terminavam de copular. A idéia de que seu irmão violentará sexualmente a garota para depois a ferir e deixá-la para morrer a mingua, era algo que ele jamais havia imaginado que Sesshoumaru fosse capaz de fazer, era uma atitude muito repugnante, até mesmo para um cara tão desprezível quanto seu meio-irmão. Havia também um outro cheiro, mas este ele não sabia identificar de quem era, mas também parecia ser de um youkai-cão. 

- O que vamos fazer com ela? Temos que tratá-la logo! – Kagome falou. 

- Acho que o melhor é voltarmos à vila e pedirmos ajuda para senhora Kaede. Ela melhor que qualquer um de nós saberá o que pode ser feito por ela antes que o pior aconteça. Não é justo que uma mulher tão linda morra desse jeito. – Miroku sugeria enquanto se aproximava de forma pervertida da jovem. 

- Nem tente isso seu tarado! Não sabe o que ela passou! Vamos de uma vez, a cada segundo a possibilidade dela as salvar é cada vez menor. – Inuyasha falou enraivecido. Tudo que queria era salvar aquela mulher. Uma voz em seu peito bradava que ela era muito importante e que tinha que sobreviver de qualquer forma. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas sabia que devia grande obediência àquela voz e faria de tudo para salvar a humana. 

CONTINUA... 

Desculpem a demora, espero que gostem deste capítulo, prometo não me demorar no próximo. 

Beijos, 

LaunaRacos. 


	7. Chapter 7

_**S**__ora Hime – __**C**__apítulo __**7**_

O grupo chegou rapidamente à vila. Inuyasha carregava Hana como se ela fosse uma jóia preciosa e frágil, que a qualquer toque poderia se quebrar. Para sorte de todos Kaede estava em frente a sua cabana e, por isso, foi fácil localizá-la.

Antes de explicar a velha senhora o que estava ocorrendo, o hanyou entrou na casa sem pedir licença e depositou a jovem cuidadosamente no colchão que estava no chão. 

- Pelos deuses! O que houve aqui! Quem é ela? – A anciã perguntou assim que fitou a mulher desmaiada no chão de sua casa. 

- Não sabemos quem ela é, velhota! Eu a encontrei assim, no meio da floresta, já nos domínios do clã dos cães-brancos. Ela foi envenenada! Sesshoumaru! – Inuyasha chegou a ficar com os orbes avermelhado a pronunciar o nome do irmão, tamanho era seu ódio. 

- Acredite, Inuyasha, mas, por mais que pareça que seu irmão tenha feito isso, com toda certeza não foi. Ele, após a morte de seu pai, tornou-se o líder do clã, o Senhor das Terras do Oeste. Se esta jovem tivesse sido ferida por ele, não haveria salvação para ela, neste momento ela já estaria morta. Ela foi atingida por um taiyoukai de menor hierarquia no grupo. Por isso ainda podemos ter alguma esperança! 

- Eu senti um outro cheiro além do dele, acha que foi o dono dele que a atingiu? 

- É bastante provável. Esses trajes é que me impressionam. É um quimono nupcial. Um belo quimono, rico, bordado em ouro... Ela é uma noiva. Inuyasha, que tipo de cheiro do seu irmão você sentiu nela? 

- Ele... – O jovem sentiu o rosto corar violentamente – Ele, a senhora sabe, ele... Ele copulou com ela! – A voz saiu um pouco raivosa.

A revelação causou espanto aos presentes. Kagoma chegou a tampar as orelhinhas de Shipoo. Mas o espanto foi ainda maior quando Kaede voltou a falar. 

- Era o que eu esperava. Uma noiva tão bem ornamentada não poderia ser qualquer uma! A não ser que eu esteja muito enganada, o que eu não acredito, esta bela jovem é esposa de Sesshoumaru! 

- O QUE? – Todos falaram juntos. 

- Mas como pode ser? Ela é uma humana! – Kagome falou espantada. 

- Se ela é esposa dele, como ela pode ter sido ferida dessa forma? Como ele permitiu que isso acontecesse a esta figura tão encantadora? – Miroku falou pegando em uma das mãos da jovem desacordada. Não demorou nem dez segundos para que um som de tapa fosse ouvido. 

- Você nem respeita uma mulher casada! Seu monge safado! – Sango estava com os braços cruzados. Vermelha de raiva. 

- Porque ela está assim apenas o próprio Sesshoumaru poderá responder. Temos que encontrá-lo, pois o antídoto para o veneno que correr nas veias dela, está nas veias dele. Se queremos salvá-la, precisamos dele aqui com extrema urgência, ou será tarde de mais! 

- Não acho que ele vá querer salvá-la, foi ele que permitiu que ela ficasse assim. Mas se é do sangue dele que precisamos, eu vou até lá para arrancá-lo. – Inuysha levantou-se rapidamente e seguia para a porta quando foi advertido por Kaede. 

- O sangue deve ser dado por deliberalidade, não pode ser tomado à força! Traga seu irmão aqui, explique a ele o que está acontecendo. A única forma dela se salvar é que ele se importe com ela a tal ponto que o faça dar seu sangue. Do contrário, não há menor esperança para ela. 

Inuysaha sentiu uma grande frustração ao saber que a vida da bela garota estava condicionada a vontade de seu meio-irmão. 

- Somos filhos do mesmo pai! Eu não posso ajudá-la? 

- Se você fosse o líder, ela estava salva, mas não é! Ela depende dele, e só dele. Se quer realmente ajudá-la, vá em busca de seu irmão e traga-o aqui. 

- Nem que para isso eu tenha que arrastá-lo. – Disse ele instantes antes de sumir com grande velocidade. 

- Acho que ele não entendeu muito bem a parte em que a senhora explicou que o Sesshoumaru não pode ser forçado a dar o sangue! – Shipoo falou com a ironia inocente que lhe era peculiar. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Não demorou muito até que Inuyasha encontrasse seu irmão. Sesshoumaru estava caminhando por uma estrada, seguindo na mesma direção que Inuyasha e os outros seguiam antes de encontrarem Hanna. Provavelmente o irmão já conseguia sentir o cheiro do Naraku, por ser um youkai completo seu olfato era muito superior ao do hanyou. 

Como sempre, Sesshoumaru estava acompanhado por Rin e Janken e, antes mesmo de Inuyasha mostrar sua presença, o taiyoukai falou:

- O que quer aqui? Não estou nem um pouco disposto a perder meu tempo com você! – Sesshoumaru falou sem parar de andar 

- Eu não estaria aqui se não fosse muito importante. – O taiyoukai parou por um breve momento e respondeu: 

- Não há absolutamente nada que venha de você que me possa ser importante. – Desdenhoso ele voltou a andar – Nem mesmo me interessa mais a espada de meu pai. De nada me adianta uma espada que não posso usar.

- Nem mesmo sua esposa? 

Sesshoumaru parou imediatamente. Ele não tinha como saber, não mesmo! Sem responder ele recomeçou a andar e dessa vez estava decido a não parar mais. 

- Não me ignore, Sesshoumaru! Se não vier comigo ela vai morrer! – Até mesmo Rin e Jaken olhavam para o seu Lord com os olhos interrogativos, será que ele nem mesmo ouviria o que o meio-irmão tinha a dizer?

- Não sei do que fala! Para de importunar-me, hoje realmente não estou disposto para nossos "fraternos" encontros.

- Então não se importa mesmo com que vai acontecer com ela, não é? Sabia que você estava por trás de tudo! Sabe que apenas seu sangue pode salvá-la e não fará nada? Na verdade acho que quer vê-la morta! – Inuyasha falava alto, quase gritando, mas dessa vez não era somente raiva que o dominava; estava decepcionado. Por mais que não gostasse do maio-irmão, jamais imaginou que ele seria tão covarde. 

- Do que vocccê esssta falando, sssseu hanyou? Não vê que esssta tomando o tempo do sssenhor Sssessshoumau? - Jaken se pos na frente de Inuyasaha ameaçando-o com o bastão de duas-cabeças. 

- Ela vai morrer! Foi gravemente ferida por youkai-cão, só seu sangue pode salvá-la. Eu a encontrei desmaiada na floresta que rodeia suas terras. Ela ainda estava trajada com o vestido de casamento. 

Rin olhava suplicante para Sesshoumaru, a garotinha sabia que não devia falar nada, mas não queria que a princesa morresse e o meio-irmão dele não parecia estar mentindo.

Sesshoumaru voltou a andar ignorando a todos. Em sua mente ele tentava negar o que o irmão dizia. Ele não tinha como saber que ele havia desposado a humana. Devia ser algum tipo de brincadeira ou armadilha. A garota estava segura no castelo, se algo houvesse ocorrido Ah-uh teria vindo avisá-lo. 

Como se seus pensamento houvesse tomado forma, o dragão pousou na frente de seu mestre. No mesmo instante, Sesshoumaru virou-se para o irmão. 

- Como ela é?

- Muito bonita, diferente de tudo que já vi! Tem cabelos vermelhos, pele bem clara...

- Me leve até ela! Agora! 

Inuyasha deu um leve sorriso de satisfação. Os dois seguiram rapidamente para a vila. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Os irmãos entraram juntos na cabana de Kaede. As pessoas presente olharam imediatamente para Sesshoumaru, mas ele ignorou a todos e foi direto até a mulher desacordada no chão da casa. 

Não havia a menor dúvida de que era ela. Mesmo tão debilitada, ele tinha a certeza que não poderia haver alguém que fosse mais linda. Sentiu um aperto tão grande ao vê-la naquele estado que se assustou com a própria reação. Não foi difícil sentir o cheiro de Fukuyama. Naquele momento ele julgou que o primo tinha muita sorte em não estar na sua frente. Como ousara tocar nela? Tentar possuí-la? Aquilo era uma afronta que ele não iria tolerar. 

Ele se agachou próximo a jovem e a pegou no colo. Todos olhavam sem nada dizer. Até mesmo porque não sabiam o que falar. 

- Humana idiota, porque saiu do castelo? Lá ele não lhe faria nada. Não permitiriam que tocasse na Senhora do castelo. – Ele tomou uma postura pensativa. No mesmo momento entendeu tudo. Ela fugiu para se defender, ele a atacou dentro do castelo! Ninguém fez nada porque ele não a havia marcado, para os servos ela não era nada mais que uma concubina. – É minha culpa...

A confissão saiu em um tom quase inaudível, mas todos a escutaram embora soubessem que ele apenas pensara um pouco alto demais. 

Ele passou uma das mãos pelo rosto de Hanna e as pessoas puderam perceber que ele voltara a ter os dois braços. Nem deram muita atenção para isso, mais surpreendente que o braço, era o entranho modo que ele tratava a humana. Ele realmente parecia se importar. 

Com o toque delicado, Hanna acabou por abrir levemente os olhos. Não teve um que não ficou vidrado nos magníficos orbes azuis. Com grande dificuldade ela levantou a mão direita para tocar o marido, imitando o mesmo gesto carinhoso que ele havia oferecido a ela.

- Tão belo e tão frio... Eu daria tudo para aquecer seu coração, Sesshoumaru, tudo... – Ela voltou a desmaiar, sem nem mesmo saber o quanto o coração do frio taiyoukai estava aquecido naquele momento, ninguém sabia, nem ele mesmo. 

- Você, velha! Sabe o que tem que ser feito? 

- Já tenho todo o antídoto pronto! Falta apenas o seu sangue! 

- Então vamos logo com isso! Não quero perder com ela mais tempo do que julgo necessário! 

Kaede deu um sorriso contido. 

- Se acha que se enganando se sentirá melhor, faça como quiser, mas para mim você perderia todo o tempo de sua vida por ela! Mas vamos ao remédio, pois à ela não resta muito tempo. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Com apenas uma hora o rosto de Hanna já havia retomado sua vivacidade e ela estava fora de qualquer perigo, mas a velha irmã de Kikio deixou claro que a jovem não acordaria até o a manhã seguinte e que muito provavelmente estaria confusa e não se lembraria de quase nada do que lhe aconteceu depois de ter sido envenenada. 

Enquanto não teve certeza de que a esposa estava bem, Sesshoumaru não a deixou nem por um segundo. Ele ficou parado ao lado dela como um cão de guarda raivoso. Jamais, em toda sua vida, ele imaginou que seria capaz de dar seu sangue, literalmente, para salvar uma simples humana. Se bem que a jovem princesa Sora era tudo, menos simples! Ou ela era simplesmente linda, sedutora, voluntariosa...perfeita... Ele balançou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos, mas sabia que a solução para tudo que ocorreu era marcá-la. Estava decido a fazê-lo assim que ela acordasse. 

Inuyasha e seus amigos viram, atônitos, Sesshoumaru roçar levemente os lábios nas mãos da jovem adormecida e depois repousá-los com delicadeza na boca da jovem. O próprio youkia estava surpreendido em são se importar nem um pouco em fazer aquilo na frente de outras pessoas. O alívio em saber que Sora estava bem e que iria se recuperar era uma das poucas coisas que ele sentiu ser maior que seu orgulho. 

Ele se levantou e caminhou para fora da cabana. Pelo que Kaede havia dito, a princesa não acordaria tão cedo, assim Sesshoumaru pensou por bem ir buscar Rin, Jaken e Ah-uh para que todos passassem a noite a vila, onde era seguro e confortável. 

Depois de ver sua pequena protegida se instalar na cabana junto com o grupo de seu irmão, ele se afastou de todos e procurou um alto galho para se encostar para passar a noite. Dormir no alto de uma árvore era um velho hábito que algum tempo ele não praticava, mas hoje se daria o direito de resgatá-lo. 

Acomodou-se e, ao olhar para uma árvore vizinha, ele viu Inuyasha. Aquela visão trouxe aos lábios uma linha fina que suavizou o rosto serrado do taiyoukai. Seu pai também tinha o mesmo costume. 

CONTINUA... 

Um beijo para todos e desta vez posso, realmente, afirmar que o próximo capítulo não demorará, pois ele já está praticamente pronto. E quem pediu hentai...aguarde!

LuanaRacos. 


	8. Chapter 8

_**S**__ora-Hime – __**C**__apítulo __**8**_

O cheiro dela foi imediatamente capitado pelas narinas sensíveis do youkai que abriu os olhos a sua busca e logo a viu. Hana havia deixado a cabana de Kaede assim que acordou, queria reconhecer o local onde estava, afinal ela chegara ali completamente desacordada. Ele ficou contemplando a beleza exótica e absolutamente feminina da garota que andava vagarosamente pelo centro do vilarejo olhando tudo com curiosidade. 

- Bom dia, linda senhorita! – Um belo rapaz de longos cabelos castanhos bem lisos, um morador da vila, cumprimentou a jovem e entregou a ela uma linda coroa de flores. Pediu licença para colocá-la em seus cabelos e foi autorizado por um singelo sorriso. 

- A senhorita parece uma princesa. Eu nunca vi uma mulher tão bonita! – O homem disse deixando Hana envergonhada com tantos elogios. O rapaz se aproximou de seu rosto e lhe deu um cálido beijo na bochecha deixando a menina corada, depois ele se afastou. 

Sesshoumaru sentiu o sangue ferver em suas veias. Como aquele humano desprezível teve coragem de se aproximar de sua mulher, dando-lhe flores e beijos? Não que ele se importasse com ela, porque não se importava (ou tentava ao máximo se convencer disso), mas aquilo o feria em sua honra e autoridade e isso era algo inaceitável para o Senhor das Terras do Oeste. Pior era ela ter aceitado o galanteio, aquilo era ainda mais humilhante, se ela estava viva para receber flores e investidas de qualquer um, deveria agradecer a ele que deu seu próprio sangue de youkai-completo para salvar aquela vida miserável. 

Desceu da árvore onde passara a noite e caminhou perigosamente até a moça que estava completamente distraída em sua andança pelo lugar. Ela percebeu a movimentação do ar a sua volta devido à velocidade que ele impunha a seus movimentos e, olhando para trás, quase caiu no chão, assustada ao perceber sua presença.

Cada avanço dele em sua direção equivalia a um passo para trás dado pela garota que buscava por qualquer possibilidade de fuga. Sesshoumaru sentia o medo sendo exalado por todos os poros dela e gostava disso. Medo induz respeito e ela teria que respeitá-lo, não só por ser seu marido, mas principalmente por ser ele mesmo: Sesshoumaru. 

- Me deixa em paz! – A garota gritou desesperada, esperando, inutilmente, que ele se afastasse.

- Devia estar no castelo, onna, como eu ordenei! Não tolero quem me desobedece. – Ele sabia que ela não teve outra escolha além da fuga, mas ainda assim queria mostrar sua autoridade - Não tem medo do que possa te acontecer por me desafiar? Tem sim, eu sei que tem, posso sentir o seu pânico. Saiba que tem razão em senti-lo. O medo é o sentimento constante na vida daqueles que contestam minhas ordens, isso quando ainda estão vivos. – Ele continuava a caminhar, lentamente, na direção da moça que também mantinhas seus movimentos para trás até que sentiu o pé passar falsamente pelos pedregulhos espalhados pelo chão. Ela caiu de costas e tocou o tornozelo ao sentir uma dor insuportável. As lágrimas rolavam pela face delicada e o coração batia aceleradamente na certeza do fim. 

Ele demorava em atacá-la e por isso Hana levantou o rosto para poder fitar o youkai. Ele lhe estendia a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar deixando-a completamente surpresa e receosa sem ter certeza se deveria aceitar a gentileza. 

- Levante-se de uma vez! – Ele falou friamente ainda mantendo a mão estendida para ajudá-la. Hana segurou, temerosamente a mão do youkai que a puxou abruptamente.

A força impelida para levantá-la foi suficiente para aproximar os corpos a tal ponto que os lábios se tocaram. O mero roçar das bocas provocou reações imediatas tanto na humana quanto no youkai. Uma sensação de calor e da passagem de uma corrente elétrica os dominou. Não havia em nenhum deles a vontade de se afastar. 

Sesshoumaru levou a mão até a cabeça da garota e arrancou a coroa de flores que ela ganhara depois a jogou no chão e pisou em cima. Ela se assustou com a reação do youkai, mas não reagiu, pelo contrário, a garota intensificou o abraço, praticamente se aninhando nos braços do youkai, chorando compulsivamente como se buscasse aliviar a tensão que tomara conta de sua vida desde o momento em que conheceu Takayushi e Fukuyama . 

- Não me faça voltar para lá!É horrível. Não quero ter que me submeter a ele. Não me faça ter que me deitar com ele. – A voz chorosa indicava o tom de súplica que vinha da garota. 

Ele sabia o que havia ocorrido, na verdade era uma suposição carregada de certeza pelo estado da jovem quando a encontrou. Conseguiu sentir uma pequena quantidade do cheiro de Fukuyama em seu corpo e logo viu que ela havia sido envenenada por ele. Seu primo não conseguiu fazer o que realmente queria, de alguma forma a humana conseguiu se defender e fugir o que o deixou admirado: uma simples mulher conseguir sair viva do ataque de um youkai-completo, sem dúvida era admirável. 

Sesshoumaru a pegou no colo assim que sentiu que estava mais calma. O tornozelo estava torcido e ela não conseguira andar até a cabana. Hana sentia-se estranhamente protegida ao lado dele, mesmo que ele sempre se mostrasse frio e insensível, ela não sabia explicar, mas havia algo de muito acolhedor no Taiyoukai. Ela se aconchegou mais entre os braços musculosos e apoiou a cabeça sobre ombro, repousando na curva do seu pescoço. Ela sentia o cheiro dele e o achava simplesmente maravilhoso.

Com cuidado ele a levou até a cabana de Kaede e ao chegar lá a pós, gentilmente, no chão, causando estranheza a todos ali presentes. Ele olhou para dona da casa e disse secamente: 

- Terei que marcá-la para evitar que este tipo de contratempo volte a me perturbar. Não sou pajem de humanos. Sabe como um youkai marca suas fêmeas, não sabe, velha? 

- Sei muito bem o que pretende, Sesshoumaru – Kaede respondeu. 

- Então o que espera para retirar estes inúteis da minha frente? Não pretende que eu faça isso sob o olhar de todos.Jakem, - ele disse olhando para o servo – Pegue Rin e leve para se alimentar e fazer o que mais ela quiser. – O youkai percebeu que o grupo de Inuyasha parecia relutante em deixar a casa, por isso disse ironicamente - É claro que o monge hentai adoraria ver, até participar. Pena que eu não divida nada que é meu, ainda que não me valha nada. 

Hana olhou indignada para Sesshoumaru, afinal era a ela que ele se referia quando disse que não lhe valia nada. Mesmo mancando ela começou a caminhar para fora da cabana acompanhando o resto do grupo, todos completamente mudos, pois não conseguiam achar as palavras para contestar a atitude de inuyoukai. 

- Onde pensa que vai? – Ele falou segurando Hana pelo braço. 

- Não valho nada para ficar na presença de tão ilustre ser, meu senhor! – ela disse sarcástica, tirando a mão dele de seu braço e voltado a caminhar no sentido da porta. 

Sem voltar a segurá-la, Sesshoumaru falou com uma voz tão gélida que parecia que todo o ar da cabana fora tomado pela sua frieza:

- Saia daqui e voltará, imediatamente, para os braços de Fukuyama. Eu mesmo a entregarei a ele para que faça o que bem quiser com a minha permissão. Enquanto não marcá-la você ficara susceptível a qualquer macho que a deseje, pelo visto é o que quer! 

Hana parou de andar e fitou o youkai abismada. 

- Não faria isso! 

- Eu não duvidaria se fosse você, costumo cumprir com a minha palavra – Ele respondeu fechando a porta perante a jovem e começou a retirar sua armadura. 

A garota engoliu seco. Ele não poderia estar pensado em fazer o que ela estava pensado que ele faria. Ele mesmo disse que jamais tocaria nela após a "inesquecível" noite de núpcias.

- No que consiste, exatamente, essa coisa de me marcar? – Perguntou coma voz falha. 

- Eu simplesmente tenho que mordê-la quando estiver semi-transformado para a forma de youkai completo. Uma mordida no seu tão delicado pescocinho. – A última frase foi dita com um sarcasmo repugnante, mas Hana não deu muita atenção. Ela estava respirando aliviada, afinal era só uma mordida. Ela só não entendia o porquê dele ter tirado toda a parte de cima de suas roupas estando apenas de calça. A menina se perdeu na perfeição daquele corpo musculoso e definido junto à pele alva, ele mal parecia real de tão belo. 

Ela, quase que instintivamente, abaixou o olhar e percebeu um volume estranho sob o tecido do traje do youkai, vendo que ele estava completamente excitado. Ele percebeu o olhar dela e deu um sorriso malicioso. 

- Esqueci de mencionar que a mordida deve ser dada no momento do ápice da cópula.- Ele falou quase rindo do olhar assustado dela.

Ele caminhou até ela que parecia estar completamente paralisada, não tanto de medo, mas de ansiedade. Sesshoumaru estava impressionado com suas próprias reações. Nunca a mera expectativa de estar com uma fêmea o excitou da forma que estava ocorrendo agora. Apenas a idéia de possuí-la e marcá-la fazia seu corpo ser tomado por um desejo quase primitivo.

Lentamente ele desfez o no do quimono que Hana usava (um que Sango lhe havia cedido, uma vez que o traje nupcial estava em frangalhos) e arredou os ombros da veste para trás fazendo o tecido escorregar suavemente até tocar o chão, revelando toda a nudez da jovem. Os olhos dele brilharam ao reparar cada parte do corpo escultural, lânguido pela quase completa ausência de pêlos que só existiam em uma facha sensual sobre sua feminilidade. Ele lambeu o lábio inferior. Queria saboreá-la por inteiro. 

Hana não conseguia discernir o que estava sentindo. Não sabia se era medo, constrangimento, ou se de fato o que sentia era desejo; desejo de estar junto aquele corpo másculo e suntuoso. Na verdade ela estava ansiando ser devorada por ele, ser tomada da forma que só um youkai como Sesshouamru conseguira possuir uma mulher.

Ela levantou os braços tampando os seios, pois não suportava o olhar faminto que ele lhe lançava. Ele passou a rodeá-la como um cão que espreita a vítima, sentindo o prazer de ver sua pulsação se alterar bem como seu cheiro que era seu maior tormento; o cheiro dela agora era o da mais pura excitação. Ser desejado era ainda mais instigante do que desejar. 

- Abaixe os braços, quero vê-la! – Ele ordenou sendo imediatamente obedecido, ela não estava com forças ou raciocínio para contrariá-lo. 

- É linda! Não sabe o quanto a quero, e quis na noite em que meu orgulho por não querer me sujar ao me deitar com uma humana foi maior que minha vontade de possuí-la até vê-la implorar para que eu parasse. Devo agradecer a meu primo por me forçar a marcá-la. O que farei com você, farei sem culpa. 

A garota se perguntava de onde ele tirava o dom de dizer as piores coisas nos momentos em que ela começava a pensar que poderia existir algum fio de sensibilidade naquele ser tão impassível. Realmente, tratava-se se uma expectativa burra. Mas o que se seguiu àquela fala foi o suficiente para fazer com que a humana se esquecesse completamente das besteiras ditas. Ele estava diante dela se ajoelhando e olhando com uma admiração que mexeria com a vaidade de qualquer mulher. 

Ele a puxou para perto de si ainda se mantendo de joelhos e passou a língua sensualmente por sua barriga, indo dos quadris ao vale entre seus seios com apenas um movimento; bem lentamente. Passou a distribuir lambidas por toda a extensão entre aquelas duas regiões. Depois as lambidas se transformaram em beijos ávidos até se firmarem em mordidas que marcavam a pele sedosa, porém sem feri-la. Hana estava completamente entregue. 

As mãos que antes se encontravam, comportadamente, em volta da cintura fina e torneada ganharam movimento. Desceram para pernas para depois subirem vagarosamente até apertar com firmeza as nádegas da jovem. Os gemidos proferidos por ela eram música para os sensíveis ouvidos do youkai. Ele continuou o movimento de subida e tocou-lhe nos seios, realizando uma massagem sensual até que passou a brincar com os bicos rijos entre suas garras. 

Movimentou uma das pernas, mas ainda não saiu de sua posição de submissão, apenas a colocou em um angulo de noventa graus para que a mesma pudesse fazer apoio à perna da jovem. Antes de levantar uma das pernas de Hana, Sesshoumaru tomou-lhe um dois seios com a boca. Primeiramente, fez, com a língua, uma torturante volta em torno do bico para depois passar a sugá-lo com luxúria. Repetiu a carícia no outro seio. A jovem queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre. 

Agora sim ele punha uma das pernas da garota sobre a sua para ter acesso mais fácil à parte do corpo feminino que mais desejava experimentar. Massageou e lambeu as coxas se aproximando sorrateiramente da virilha e com uma das mãos a tocou e a sentiu completamente úmida. O cheiro que vinha daquela parte tão íntima acabou com todo o resto de racionalidade que existia nele. A provou com a boca, sugando, lambendo, mordendo, sentindo o gosto que aquela mulher possuía e que, como imaginara, era a melhor coisa que já havia provado. 

- Nunca quis ter uma mulher, mas se tenho e bom que seja você. Uma mulher deve ser boa de se comer, lamber, morder... 

Hana sentiu o corpo ser tomado por tremores e achou que morreria em meio aquele êxtase. Era um prazer inenarrável ser degustada por ele. Ao vê-la ser tomada pelo gozo percebeu ser o momento para possuí-la por completo. A deitou delicadamente sobre o colchão que se encontrava no chão da cabana e, sem sutileza alguma, a penetrou de uma só vez, vendo-a gritar, permeando entre a dor e excitação. 

Ele foi gentil em seus movimentos iniciais, mas logo o prazer de senti-la o dominou levando a iniciar sua transformação para a forma completa. Suas investidas ganharam velocidade e avidez. A menina o acompanhava usufruindo o mesmo gozo que o guiava. Sesshoumaru sentiu que seu orgasmo não tardaria em ocorrer e a puxou para cima, bruscamente, para penetrá-la com mais força e ter melhor acesso a seu pescoço. No momento em que foi acometido pelo ápice daquele ato, ele a mordeu fortemente em seu ombro arrancando-lhe um grito ensurdecedor. 

Ele lambeu os lábios para limpar o sangue que escorria e ainda com os olhos vermelhos, típicos de sua semi-transformação, ele a fitou enquanto sustentava a jovem sobre o si sem se retirar dela. Hana passou a mão pelo o rosto do youkai, recebendo um rosnado de reprovação como resposta a carícia. Mas ela o ignorou, tomou o rosto perfeito entre mãos e lhe deu um beijo ardente que o surpreendeu, principalmente, ao se perceber correspondendo de modo tal que quando abriu os olhos, que se mantiveram instintivamente fechados durante o beijo, eles já estavam dourados. 

Sentiu o corpo dela amolecer entre seus braços e a impediu de cair adormecida. Ele sabia que ela seria tomada pelo sono assim que ele terminasse o ritual. Um pouco de seu veneno era inoculado no momento da mordida para que a partir daquele momento qualquer macho que se aproximasse dela, sendo youkai ou humano, percebesse que aquela humana já tinha dono e ele era Sesshoumaru: O Senhor das Terras do Oeste e, agora também, de sua Sora-Hime. 

CONTINUA...

Eu sei que apesar da promessa o capitulo demorou, mas eu ando muito ocupada, é monografia, provas e ainda tenho que estudar para concursos. Portanto, sejam compreensivas!

Sempre achei que este hentai, que eu já escrevi há um tempão, era o melhor que eu já fiz, e continuo achando. Sei lá, para mim o Sesshy ta tudo de bom e só me resta esperar que concordem.

Beijos e até! 

LuanaRacos. 


	9. Chapter 9

_**S**__ora Hime – __**C**__apítulo __**9**_

Dez minutos haviam se passado e Sesshoumaru se recusava a sair de perto da esposa. Hana dormia tranqüila e o rosto jovial estava repleto de felicidade e contentamento fazendo com que o youkai se sentisse ainda mais fascinado pela beleza dela. Ela ainda estava nua, deitada sobre o colchão e os olhos dourados contemplavam cada parte do corpo delicado e perfeito. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam desalinhados misturando-se a pele branca e sedosa que a jovem possuía. 

Sesshoumaru estava vestido apenas com sua calça e estava sentando ao lado da mulher. Ele lutava contra sua vontade de permanecer ali até que a jovem acordasse para que pudessem refazer os momentos de paixão recentemente realizados. Sabia que estava sendo tolo, que permanecer na cabana ao lado de Sora era dar a ela uma importância que não podia e nem estava disposto a dar. Mas naquele momento, pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele pensou que o orgulho não era tão importante como ele sempre julgou ser e que nem ele mesmo se forçaria a fazer algo que não queria. Era senhor de si mesmo e se naquele instante era ao lado dela que queria ficar, era ao lado dela que ficaria. 

Ele se deitou e abraçou a jovem. Sentiu-se estranho, nunca havia feito tal coisa, nunca nem se preocupou se estava agradando ou não uma mulher com quem se deitasse. Mas não contaria nem para sua alma o quanto ficou apreensivo em não agradar a princesa, queria que ela estremecesse de prazer, que gritasse o nome dele, que sentisse o quanto ele era necessário ao corpo dela. Seu prazer maior naquela tarde não foi possuí-la, mas saber que a havia marcado de uma forma muito mais profunda que os dois pontos vermelhos que estavam em seu pescoço. Ele havia marcado a alma dela com a sua presença, e daquele dia em diante esperava que o corpo e os desejos dela só buscassem a ele. 

Hana se aconchegou ainda mais junto ao corpo do marido, em seus sonhos se sentia a mulher mais protegida da face da terra, não se importando com a época em que estivesse vivendo. Ainda dormindo, mas em um estado de semi-consciência, a garota segurou gentilmente a mão de Sesshoumaru trazendo-a até os lábios antes de mantê-la junto a sua próximo ao seu colo. Ele achou estranho, mas não fez nada além de fechar os olhos e dormir como há muito tempo não dormia. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Vocês ouviram aquele grito! O que será que ele fez com ela? – Kagome perguntou nervosa. 

- Não é melhor entrarmos e vermos o que houve, esse silêncio de agora é que me deixa realmente preocupada. – Sango sugeriu. 

- Ninguém vai entrar lá, até que Sesshoumaru saia. Não se preocupem, não está acontecendo nada demais. – Kaede falou com a voz calma. – Vou para horta trabalhar, espero que não atrapalhem os dois. 

- Ninguém vai atrapalhar nada, velhota, e eu não tenho a mínima vontade de pegar o Sesshoumaru fazendo...fazendo...fazendo aquelas coisas que você sabe que ele está fazendo! – Inuyasha falou vermelho de vergonha. 

- Me diz, Inuyasha, o que o seu irmão estava fazendo com aquela pobre e linda donzela? 

- Não é da sua conta, Miroku! – Inuyasha respondeu raivoso. 

Sango e Kagome também coraram. Só agora as duas entendiam o que podia estar acontecendo na cabana da velha Kaede. Ainda bem que Shippo estava brincando com Rin bem longe dali. 

- Mas gritar, será que é dolorido assim? – Kagome sussurrou para Sango. 

- Não sei, nunca fiz, mas, pense bem, é o Sesshoumaru, ele deve ser...você sabe... ele é bem alto, imagina se tudo nele for grande!- Sango estava tão vermelha que seu rosto chegava a queimar. 

- Ele é youkai completo, como será que eles fazem? – Kagome continuou a conversa sussurrada. 

- Bem, pelo menos sabemos que ele não vira cachorro, ou ele não caberia na casa. Mas se ele ficar como o Inuyasha fica quando esta se transformando?

- Será que é assim com os meio-youkais também? – Kagome começava a se preocupar de verdade. 

- Não pense essas coisas, Kagome! Ele teve que marcá-la, por isso ela gritou! Mas de resto, tenha certeza que ela gostou muito! E...e...e vocês duas estão muito descaradas! – Inuyasha deu um salto de onde estava e seguiu para longe do grupo amaldiçoando sua audição que permitiu ouvir não só a conversa das meninas como cada reação do casal dentro da cabana. Era muita informação para um dia só.

- Será que ele ouviu? – Sango falou confusa. 

- Tudinho! – Kagome falou quase se derretendo de vergonha.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Passadas quase duas horas Sesshoumaru finalmente deixou a cabana sentindo completamente recomposto e bastante disposto. Hana continuava a dormir, mas ele a deixara envolta com a parte de cima de suas roupas, não queria que ninguém, além dele, a visse nua. 

Assim que viram o meio-irmão de Inuyasha deixar a cabana, Sango e Kagome quase tropeçaram uma na outra tamanho era o constrangimento das duas. 

- Todo esse tempo com o meu irmão e ainda se encabula com essas coisas, humana? – O Taiyoukai perguntou maldoso. 

- Não sei ao que se refere, Sesshoumaru! – Kagome respondeu afetada. 

- Então meu querido irmão é mais incompetente que pensei. Diga a princesa Sora que eu logo volto para buscá-la. Tenho coisas a resolver.

Sem dizer mais nada ele pegou o caminho que levava a saída do vilarejo. Andava altivo como sempre fora, mas duas humanas sentiam algo de diferente na energia do youkai. 

- Ele vai assim mesmo! Sem camisa? 

- Parece que sim, sabe que eu nunca tinha reparado que ele é assim...Tão...Bonitão! 

- Sango! 

- O que é? – A jovem caçadora perguntou inocente. 

As duas se olharam e riram bastante. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Foi com estrema calma que Sesshoumaru adentrou seu castelo e não teve qualquer dificuldade em encontrar quem procurava. Fukuyama estava recostado um futon bebendo saquê parecendo entediado com a atenção que uma serva lhe dedicava em razão dos ferimentos que Hana lhe havia causado. 

- Saia! – Sesshoumaru ordenou a mulher. 

- Já de volta, primo! Resolveu terminar o serviço com a sua mulherzinha? 

Logo as garras do líder do clã penetravam à pele do pescoço de Fukuyama, mas, para surpresa de Sesshoumaru, a reação do primo ao ataque foi um sorriso de deboche. 

- Então você se importa com a vadia traiçoeira? Vai continuar assim tão raivoso quando souber o que a rameira foi capaz de fazer? 

- Sei apenas que você tentou violentar e matar a mulher do seu líder, um crime sem perdão e para o qual eu não terei a menor misericórdia. – Apertou um pouco mais o garganta do parente, mas isso não o impediu de continuar a falar. 

- Então você a encontrou? Ainda teve tempo de salvá-la? É mesmo uma pena, pois vai ter que matá-la caso deseje manter seu posto como nosso líder!

- Não diga besteiras! – O ódio de Sesshoumaru crescia a cada segundo e fez com que jogasse o primo longe. Ainda sim Fukuyama caiu rindo, parecia estar fora de si. 

- Pare com isso agora mesmo, Sesshoumaru! – Uma voz falou no momento em que o Taiyoukai caminhava até o primo para exterminá-lo de vez. E ele não parou. 

- Vou arrancar cada parte do seu corpo começando pela aquela que você tanto queria apresentar a minha mulher!

- Não fará nada disso! Não está autorizado a cometer tal ato! Seu posto de líder está sob julgamento e isso lhe tira o direito de atentar contra qualquer membro do grupo. 

- Do que está falando, seu velho idiota, eu cumpri a condição de herança. O casamento foi devidamente celebrado e consumando. – Sesshoumaru olhou raivoso para o mesmo youkai ancião que havia celebrado seu casamento. 

- O casamento é válido, mas a noiva não era aquela que deveria ser, aquela humana não era a verdadeira princesa Sora. 

- O que diz? 

- Exatamente o que ouviu, meu caro sobrinho, aquela humana imunda enganou a todos nós, pelo que consegui investigar ela estava sobre as ordens de um tal de Naruku. Esse nome lhe diz alguma coisa? 

Sesshoumaru estreitou o olhar ao ouvir o nome do odioso meio-youkai. Como Naraku poderia estar envolvido com aquilo e qual poderia ser seu objetivo ao fazer com que ele se casasse com a mulher errada. As coisas não faziam o menor sentido. Mas se pensasse com a frieza que o momento exigia, era quase impossível não chegar à conclusão de que a escolha da uma humana como sua consorte era de fato muito estranha. 

Não era apenas o fato de Sora ser humana, ela não era igual a nenhuma mulher que já havia visto. O tom de sua pele, o corpo bem trabalhado, os cabelos cor de fogo e o mais desconcertante de tudo; o par de olhos mais perfeitos que ele já havia visto! Não existiam humanas com aquelas características. Provavelmente a jovem era realmente uma das criações de Naraku. Mas porque ele não sentiu, em nenhum momento, o cheiro do meio-youkai? Não havia nada na garota que depusesse contra ao fato de que ela era realmente um ser humano ordinário como outro qualquer. 

Seu pai sempre dizia que a mistura dos youkais com os humanos seria a única forma de mantê-los vivos, pois eram cada vez mais escassos. Mas sua mãe nunca permitiria que a esposa de seu único filho fosse uma humana e InuTaisho teria cedido a vontade dela, como sempre cedeu, pelo menos até conhecer a mãe de seu meio-irmão. Tudo estava tremendamente mal explicado e ele tinha a certeza que seu "querido" tio estava por detrás de tudo. 

- Você a apresentou como sendo minha noiva! Como pode se enganar dessa forma, Takayushi? É claro que o fato de eu casar com a mulher errada fazer de você o líder do clã não tem nada a ver com tudo isso, não é mesmo? 

- Por mais que tente me ver como o vilão dessa história, meu sobrinho, lamento decepcioná-lo, mas fui tão enganado quanto você! 

- E bastou que eu me casasse para que descobrisse toda a farsa? Não me tome por tolo, Takayushi!

- Não o tomo, sei que não o é! A jovem possuía o medalhão, estava de porte dos documentos que comprovavam o compromisso. Acha que não me sinto igualmente traído? Nos demos conta do ocorrido apenas essa manhã, quando você já havia partido. 

- Como chegaram à conclusão de que minha mulher não é quem diz ser? Você mesmo afirma a idoneidade dos documentos e do medalhão! – Era impressionante como tratar a humana como sua mulher havia se tornado extremamente fácil, para não dizer até mesmo prazeroso.

- Roubados! Tomados à força quando a caravana da verdadeira princesa foi atacada por um enxame de abelha gigantes e extremamente venenosas. Os Cães Pardos não são youkais venenosos como nós, a princesa sobreviveu por pouco. 

Ao ouvir sobre o ataque, provavelmente arquitetado por Naraku, tendo em vista a presença de seus insetos, Sesshoumaru começou a acreditar na história que lhe era contada, mas a desconfiança ainda pairava no ar. 

- O que os faz acreditar que a caravana atacada, se é que houve um ataque, levava a verdadeira princesa e que a humana com quem em casei seja falsa? Pode ser perfeitamente o contrário. Um plano traiçoeiro para me retirar da liderança. – O TaiYoukai deu um olhar significativo para o tio. 

Percebendo que seria inútil tentar convencer Sesshoumaru com palavras, o ancião pediu a um dos servos que trouxesse a princesa a sua presença. 

Minutos depois uma bela youkai de aparência humana, olhos violeta e longos cabelos castanhos, vestindo um belíssimo quimono, entrava na sala. A realeza da jovem era incontestável, e Sesshoumaru se viu forçado a aceitar que isso não ocorria com a humana. 

- Esta é a verdadeira Sora-Hime. Não há qualquer dúvida quanto a sua legitimidade. Mostre a ele a marca em seu ombro, Hime!

Ainda calada a youkai abaixou o ombro do quimono expondo uma marca que se assemelhava a uma letra do alfabeto japonês. 

- Tenho a mais absoluta certeza de que reconhece esta marca, Sesshoumaru. É a marca de seu pai. Ninguém sabia que a princesa havia sido marcada por InuTaisho como forma de confirmar a acordo entre os clãs. Assim como você, também pensamos que esta jovem pudesse ser uma usurpadora **(kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, tinha que por isso! Quem viu "A Usurpadora" vai entender. Desculpem a viagem...)**. Mas a marca não deixa qualquer dúvida quanto a quem está mentido nesta história. A princesa nos contou sobre o ataque e, apesar de muito ferida, ela pode ouvir que quando um jovenzinho de cabelos lilases indicou que os documentos e o medalhão deveriam ser entregues a uma humana que se passaria por ela. 

Sesshoumaru reconheceu a descrição de Jakudoshi e não consegui negar a sensação de frustração que o tomou. A humana era uma sórdida mentirosa e ele havia mostrado a ela o que ele tinha de melhor, para ser traído desta forma. Como poderia ser tão cínica? Como podia estremecer em seus braços se o objetivo era apunhalá-lo pelas costas? 

- Tentei ao máximo chegar antes que a impostora lograsse êxito em desposá-lo, mas me foi impossível. O ataque matou grande parte dos meus servos e eu mesma estive em risco de morte. Lamento que tenha sido envolvido nesse plano que, sinceramente, para mim não faz o menor sentindo. – A princesa de explicou, se pronunciando pela primeira vez. Sua voz era serena e transmitia uma calma desconcertante. 

- Você está casado e, pelo o que soube, a união foi consumada e presumo que você tenha marcado a humana como sua fêmea – Sesshoumaru cravou as unhas na palma da mão ao ouvir sobre a marca, era mais um fator que pesava contra a maldita mulher que ele teria prazer em destruir da maneira mais sofrida possível. 

– Sei perfeitamente que as circunstâncias autorizam a sumária anulação do matrimônio, mas apenas isso não me basta. Meu povo não pode se submeter à humilhação de ter sua princesa unida a um youkai comprometido fisicamente com outra fêmea. Principalmente se tratando de uma reles humana que ousou conspirar contra mim. Porém, muitas expectativas foram depositadas em nosso casamento e não posso simplesmente ignorá-las. Traga-me a cabeça da traidora e o acordo será mantido. 

A jovem concluiu sua fala sem qualquer exaltação. 

- Sem o casamento, Sesshoumaru, sua liderança está suspensa e Takayushi assumirá o posto até que a condição de herança seja cumprida. Faça o que lhe pedido e lave a honra de nosso clã – O ancião quase implorou para que seu líder viesse a tomar a atitude mais sensata.

Sesshoumaru não falou um única palavra. Apenas deu mais um forte soco na cara debochada de Fukuyama e se retirou. 

Com a saída do youkai o pareceu voltar a circular com normalidade na sala do palácio. 

- Ele fará o que deseja, Hime. Logo tomará seu lugar como a rainha do nosso clã. Será uma grande honra para nós. 

- Assim espero, Hibike-San. Os Cães Pardos já foram suficientemente destratados pelos Cães Brancos para compactuarmos com esse absurdo. Não preciso lembra-lo que esta união é, ante de mais nada, uma celebração de paz. Acredite-me, não queremos entrar em conflito e posso afirmar que, na atual conjuntura, estamos em melhor situação que vocês. 

Hibike, o youkai ancião, arrepiou-se perante a ameaça implícita. Ele realmente esperava que seu líder tomasse a postura correta e solucionasse o mais breve possível aquela situação tão inconveniente. 

Sora-Hime e Hibike-San deixaram sala onde um estropiado Fukuyama reclama de dor enquanto conversava com o pai. 

- Acha mesmo que ele não terá coragem de matar a humana? Nunca o vi com tanto ódio. 

- Frustração, é esse o nome correto para o que ele está sentindo, ele realmente criou algum vínculo com a mulher. Eu lhe disse que ele era tão fraco quanto o pai. Mas não me imposta o que ele fará ou deixará de fazer com a garota, embora seja lamentável que se arranque aquela linda cabecinha antes que tenhamos nos aproveitado de tudo que o belo corpo poderia nos proporcionar. A humana era apenas uma pequena e insignificante peça em meu jogo, apenas serve para provar ao clã o quanto meu sobrinho pode ser levado pela mesma fraqueza de InuTaisho. Seja qual for a decisão do meu "adorado" sobrinho, o destino dele já está traçado. E o meu também, afinal, estou na liderança, ou não estou? 

Dizendo isso Takayushi saiu da sala com um sorriso de satisfação e certeza de êxito, deixando Fukuyama novamente aos cuidados da serva, que agora teria mais trabalho. 

CONTINUA...

Agradeço, desde já, a todos pela paciência e afirmo que não haverá desistência do fic, entretanto não posso prometer atualizações rápidas, pois tenho tempo escasso e outros fics que também têm um público exigente. 

Um grande beijo a todos e obrigada por acompanharem. 

LuanaRacos. 


	10. Chapter 10

_**S**__ora-Hime – __**C**__apítulo __**10**_

Menos de duas horas após a partida de Sesshoumaru, Hana já havia acordado e Inuyasha providenciado uma refeição completa para sua cunhada. Toda aquela situação o surpreendia, seu irmão parecia enfeitiçado pela jovem, mas não se trava de um encanto ruim, na verdade o hanyou sentia que o irmão estava sendo honesto com ele mesmo pela primeira vez na vida. Sesshoumaru estava apaixonado e isso era evidente, ainda que não parece tão obvio para o próprio taiyoukai. E para completar a situação, a jovem esposa parecia nutrir fortes sentimentos pelo líder dos Cães Brancos. Agora refeita do momento de paixão vivido ao lado do esposo, a princesa parecia ainda mais linda, cheia daquele brilho que apenas a paixão consegue dar às pessoas. O mesmo brilho que Kagome tinha quando olhava para ele, e que ele nunca mais viu em á que era hora de enterrar em definitivo o passado e reconhecer que a sua alma queria estar com a alma que foi de Kikio e que agora era Kagome, e não com o fantasma triste e vazio que antiga namorada se tornara?! Tinha pena de Kikio, mas não podia negar que seu coração, corpo e tudo que constituía o seu ser queria apenas estar e permanecer sempre ao lado de Kagome. Ela era sua alma gêmea, nela ele sentia toda a ternura que sua mãe afirmava ter tido por seu pai e que agora ele via claramente no semblante do meio-irmão ao fitar a esposa. Queria verdadeiramente que o casal fosse feliz , mas queria ainda mais ser ele mesmo o contemplado pela felicidade de se encontrar o verdadeiro amor, amor este que estava ao alcance de suas mãos e que por medo, vergonha, ele não assumia. Era hora de mudar essa situação.

- É verdade que você e Sesshoumaru são irmãos?

A pergunta da cunhada retirou o hanyou de seus devaneios, ainda atordoado com as suas conclusões ele respondeu:

- Somos meio-irmãos, não sou um youkai completo como Sesshoumaru. Somos filhos apenas do mesmo pai. Minha mãe era humana.

- São muito parecidos...Quero dizer, fisicamente, não no jeito, você parece muito mais agradável e sensível.

- Hun! Não tenho nada de sensível, só não sou o bastardo metido a esperto que ele é!

- E mais esquentadinho também.

- Você fala como a Kagome!

- Quem é Kagome?

- Você ainda não a viu, ou não prestou atenção, pois esteve mais desmaiada que acordada desde que chegou aqui, e na parte que esteve acordada Sesshoumaru chamou toda sua atenção. Ela deve estar chegando, foi ajudar a velhota a colher cenouras.

Hana sentiu o rosto corar com o comentário do cunhado, mas a verdade era que perto do esposo não conseguia perceber nada além dele. Sesshoumaru tinha presença, e uma presença linda, alta, com o corpo mais maravilhoso que ela já tinha visto e só de lembrar daquela perfeição a tomando com tanta paixão seu corpo todo se arrepiava e sua mente parecia falhar, tanto que ela não se surpreendeu nem um pouco quando o cunhado lhe chamou atenção para dizer que os colegas haviam retornado e ela não tinha percebido.

- Esses são Sango, é dela o kimono que está usando – Hana vez uma mesura em sinal de agradecimento – Miroku, Shipoo e Kagome. Vocês já sabem que ela é a esposa do Sesshoumaru, o nome é Sora.

Quando Hana olhou Kagome com atenção pela primeira vez desde que chegou a vila de Kaede, a jovem quase teve um sincope. Era evidente que, assim com ela, aquela garota era de outra era, do futuro, pois estava trajada com o uniforme de umas das escolas mais tradicionais de Tókio. Começou a suar frio e ficou sem fala, nem conseguia raciocinar sobre as perguntas que os demais lhe faziam, ela nem mesmo conseguia ouvi-los, a mente o os olhos estavam vidrados em Kagome.

- Algum problema, princesa? Kagome perguntou assustada com a falta de cor no rosto da jovem ruiva, um rosto que por sinal ela tinha certeza que já tinha visto antes, apenas não conseguia se lembrar de onde.

Hana tentou dizer que não havia nada de errado, mas de repente o contato com uma pessoa que parecia estar presa em uma era distante longe de casa assim com ela, fez a jovem sucumbir e começar a chorar, assustada com que aquilo poderia significar. Será que havia um meio de voltar para casa? De voltar para sua vida, suas coisas, seu mundo! Sem aquela loucura de se ver enredada nos planos de Takayushi e Fukuyama? Pois sabia que a tendência das coisas era piorar e tinha a nítida sensação de que a marca de Sesshoumaru não faria tanta diferença, até mesmo porque ele descobriria que ela o enganou! Ao tirar essa ultima conclusão a jovem caiu de joelhos e deixou que os soluços tomassem conta.

Assustados com a reação da jovem todos tentaram acalmá-la, mas os esforços pareciam em vão, a garota estava fora de si e parecia apavorada.

- Ele vai descobrir tudo, e vai quere me matar, vai me odiar, ele nunca quis se envolver comigo e quando souber que não sou nada do que ele pensa...

- O que e quem vai descobrir, garota, tente ficar calma e explicar o que está acontecendo!

No momento que Inuyasha terminava de falar, Kagome teve um lapso de memória e se lembrou de onde conhecia aquela moç esteve estampada nos jornais por mais de um mês depois de ter desaparecido de sua faculdade sem deixar rastros. As testemunhas afirmavam que haviam visto uma luz estranha em um dos corredores e que ao se aproximarem se assustaram e saíram correndo, mas a moça desaparecida ficou e depois nunca mais foi vista.

- Você é a garota que desapareceu da faculdade de administração! Qual era mesmo o nome?! Hana d'LaCuor.

Hana olhou para Kagome e sem conseguir voltar a articular uma simples sílaba, afirmou que a humana estava correta.

- A luz que todos dizem que viram antes de você sumir devia ser um portal do tempo! Um portal que a trouxe até aqui, nesta era.

- Pensei que apenas o poço era o portal entre as duas eras, mas parece que esta moça encontrou outro! – Disse Sango.

- Eu também pensava assim, Sango! Como foi que veio parara aqui, o que aconteceu exatamente!

Com muita dificuldade a ruiva reuniu forças e começou a falar. Pelo que havia percebido os dois irmãos não pareciam ser muito fraternos e talvez o hanyou a ajudasse a escapar da fúria de Sesshoumaru.

- Eu não sei bem o que aconteceu. Apenas sei que fui tragada pela aquela luz e quando dei por mim estava no meio de uma grande tempestade e perdida em uma floresta que eu nunca havia estado. Demorei a perceber que estava em outra era, mesmo depois de ter sido resgatada pelos moradores de um vilarejo. Pesei que fossem pessoas do campo avessas à civilização. Mas logo percebi que minha situação era muito mais grave e como não fazia a menor idéia de como retornar resolvi aceitar minha sorte.

- Ao que parece esse portal se abriu apenas para trazê-la aqui. Não é como o poço que sempre se aciona com a presença da Kagome. – Miroku afirmou.

- Eu voltei várias vezes ao lugar em que fui encontrada, mas nuca tive resultado algum. Não faço a menor idéia do por que disso ter acontecido. Apenas sei que eu já havia me acostumado com a vida pacata dessa era, até conhecer Takayushi e Fukuyama.

- Quem são esses? – Shipoo quis saber.

- Takayushi é tio de Sesshoumaru e Fukuyama é filho dele. Eles atacaram o vilarejo em que eu morava, provocaram uma grande matança e pararam apenas quando eu prometi ajudá-los em um plano. Não me perguntem qual era o objetivo deles, eu não faço a menor idéia, apenas sei que não deve ser nada bom, pelo menos para o meu marido, quero dizer, para Sesshoumaru. Como sabem eu não sou nenhuma princesa e muito menos poderia estar prometida ao chefe do clã doa Cães Braços sendo que nem sou dessa era.

- Mas você é esposa do Sesshoumaru, e agora é a fêmea dele, e isso é algo muito sério dentro do clã.

- Eu sei disso, e, eu não sou fêmea de ninguém, muito menos daquele insuportável, metido do Sesshoumaru. Mas eu nunca quis enganá-lo, no início eu temia pela vida dos sobreviventes a vila, mas depois eu passei a temer por mim. Seu irmão é um sujeito orgulhoso, nunca vai perdoar uma pessoa que o enganou, principalmente alguém que pode pesar contra seu posto perante o clã. Eu não sei qual é de fato o plano de Takayushi, mas sei que ele quer o lugar do Sesshy.

- Sesshy? – Shipoo achou o apelido estranho.

- Sesshoumaru é muito grande e pomposo. O nome me cansa.

- Sabe que sua vida está em risco, não sabe?

- Sempre soube, desde que aqueles dois cruzaram meu caminho.

- Kagome, será que consegue levá-la embora? Acha que vocês duas conseguem cruzar o portal do poço?

- Acho que sim, posso levar coisas, não vejo problema em levá-la, você mesmo já passou comigo varias vezes.

- Dará, certo, sei disso. O caso é, menina, você quer mesmo deixar seu marido aqui? Sei que união de vocês foi forjada por esse youkai, mas há algo muito mais profundo que une vocês dois, se ficar e enfrentar com coragem essas tribulações poderá descobrir uma felicidade que nunca imaginou ser possível viver em sua época. Nunca se perguntou o porquê de ter sido trazida? Kagome já conhece os motivos dela, e não são muito diferentes do seu. Ela ficou e luta ao lado de Inuyasha, você pode igualmente ficar e lutar ao lado de Sesshoumaru, já que sabe que planejam contra ele.

Hana sentiu o coração se apertar com as palavras de Kaede. Sabia que apesar de tudo, Sesshoumaru havia sido a melhor coisa que lhe acontecera em toda sua vida, passada, presente e, muito provavelmente, futura. De fato nunca havia imaginado ser objeto de desejo de um homem tão singular, um ser marcante. Sabia que estava muito mais marcada do que sugeria aquela mordida. Mas, do pouco que havia conhecido do taiyoukai, ela sabia que ele nem lhe daria chance para se explicar e, se desse, provavelmente não acreditaria nela. Sabia também que ele jamais nutriria por ela algo mais profundo que desejo, desejo esse que passaria com o tempo, ele seria jovem para sempre, ou pelos menos por mais uns bons séculos, ela provavelmente não completaria um século em toda sua existência. Seus mundos eram diferentes e incompatíveis e, se ficasse, apenas a morte seria seu caminho, indo ela teria uma vida toda pela frente, no seu mundo ela não era casada, ele não existia, e ainda que fosse uma vida pela metade sem ele, era muito melhor que ver o ódio estampado nos orbes dourados.

- Não posso, Sesshoumaru jamais entenderia meus motivos, está além da capacidade dele entender o que é se sacrificar por outras pessoas. Além do mais, tenho certeza que Takayushi criará uma forma de toda culpa cair sobre mim, isso sempre esteve implícito.

- Ele parece ser muito condescendente com aquela criança, é capaz de se sacrificar por ela, porque não entenderia suas rações?

- Rin tem adoração por ele, é totalmente dependente e jamais o trairia de qualquer forma. Eu o traí, senhora Kaede, e ainda fiz com que me marcasse. Não há meios disso da certo, somos opostos e criaturas totalmente incompatíveis. Eu não o amo, não sinto nada além de desejo físico por ele – Ela tinha a nítida sensação de estar falando uma grande mentira, mas achava que estava sendo absolutamente honesta - e acredito que a recíproca seja verdadeira. Simples desejo não mata o orgulho que ele sente e que nele prevalece sobre tudo.

Inuyasha pensou em dizer que Sesshoumaru a tratara com uma gentileza tal que não poderia significar sentimentos vazios, ele realmente acreditava que havia emoções mais profundas, mas não deixava de concordar com a jovem de que o irmão não teria qualquer piedade se fosse ferido em seu orgulho. Talvez pudesse conversar com ele, mas sabia que ele lhe daria ainda menos ouvidos que para a esposa.

- Ela tem razão, velhota, se ficar será morta por ele antes mesmo de dizer uma única sílaba. Kagome deve partir com ela e nós teremos que distrair aquele sapo falante e irritante do Jaken! Se ele perceber qualquer movimento estranho junto àquele youkai de duas cabeças, pode ser que não elas não consigam passar antes que Sesshoumaru retorne. Mesmo que ele ainda não saiba que foi enganado, não demorará a saber e depois de levá-la daqui, não teremos como resgatá-la.

Todos acabaram por concordar com os argumentos de Hana e Inuyasha e começaram a providenciar a partida da não mais princesa Sora.

* * *

Nunca imaginou ser capaz de sentir tamanho ódio por um ser vivente como àquele que nutria pela maldita humana naquele momento. Mas tinha que se manter frio, e chegar à vila de seu irmão sem demonstrar qualquer contrariedade, tinha que buscá-la e depois a levaria para longe onde acabaria com aquela existência infeliz da maneira mais dolorosa que pudesse inventar. Mas antes a possuiria, tomaria aquele corpo amaldiçoado de todas as formas que conhecia, até vê-la estafada, precisava ter certeza que aquele desejo que o consumia iria desaparecer para sempre, e quando arrancasse a cabeça dela não existiria mais nada, além da certeza de ter lavado sua alma e seu orgulho. E quanto àquela que parecia ser sua verdadeira noiva, ela que esquecesse qualquer união com os Cães Brancos, que se casasse com o energúmeno do Fukuyama e que fossem todos para o inferno! Nunca quis ser senhor de nada além dele mesmo, seguiria sua vida e sua busca por Naraku, e dessa vez não o deixaria escapar. Sua alma estava sedenta por vingança, e ele a teria, inclusive sobre aqueles vermes que jamais respeitaram tudo aquilo que seu pai e sua mãe foram. Todos mereciam morrer, e ele sabia como fazer, seu sangue ainda era o do líder, esta era uma arma contra a qual nenhum deles poderia lutar.

* * *

- Para onde está me levando, seu hanyou?

- Não se preocupe, Jaken, apenas precisamos de pegar alguns peixes para o jantar e a garotinha disse que você é ótimo pescador.

- Eu sssou mesmo, mas não sssou ssseu ssservo, sssirvo apenass a meu Lorde Sssessshoumaru-sssama, e não a um reles hanyou bassstardo que apenas atrapalha a vida de meu mestre!

- Mas seu mestre ordenou que sua esposa tivesse o tratamento adequado para uma rainha, e sem peixes ela não terá um jantar descente, não acha que ele ficaria muito nervoso com você se soubesse que a bela princesa não comeu direito porque você estava com preguiça?!

Jakem estremeceu apenas em pensar qual seria a reação de Sesshoumaru caso Sora-Hime estivesse insatisfeita de qualquer forma. Achou melhor seguir o monge, o youkai raposa e o insuportável do meio-irmão do taiyoukai e providenciar uma refeição digna para a humana. Mas, afinal, de onde aquela garotinha dos infernos tinha tirado que ele era um bom pescador, era sempre ela que providenciava a comida. "Você me paga, Rin".

* * *

Sango usou de desculpa levar Kirara e Ah-uh para beberem água e, tentando ser o mais meiga possível com o dragão de suas cabeças, consegui tirá-lo de circulação assim como Miroku e Inuyasha haviam distraído Jaken. Agora apenas Rin parecia ser um obstáculo para que Kagome e Hana pudessem fugir pelo portal do poço, mas sendo apenas uma garotinha, ela não seria realmente um empecilho. Além do mais, Hana queria se despedir dela, ainda que não de forma direta. As duas estavam na casa de Kaede junto a Kagome e a irmã de Kikio. Rin estava deitada no colo de Hana e esta a acariciava e com muito jeito, tentou dizer algumas palavras de conforto a menina, mas tentando não fazer alarde quanto a sua decisão de ir embora.

- Gosto muito de você, Rin! Quero que seja sempre muito feliz ao lado do seu Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Nós duas seremos, Hime, Sesshoumaru-sama gosta muito de você, de mim e do senhor Jaken.

- Que bom que seja assim. Sempre irá se comportar e cuidar dele, não vai?

- Sempre cuido do senhor Sesshoumaru, pesco, colho flores, ele sempre está feliz.

Hana achou engraço Rin pensar que suas pequenas delicadezas tinham alguma importância para Sesshoumaru, mas talvez elas tivessem, ele realmente gostava da pequena e cuidava dela como se fosse parte de sua família. Talvez Rin e Jaken fossem sua verdadeira família, ou o mais próximo disso.

- Que bom Rin! Quero de dar uma coisa, fiz essa tarde. Não posso de dar uma verdadeira, mas pelo menos poderá conhecer uma rosa.

Hana deu para a menina um desenho que havia feito de uma bela rosa vermelha. A menina ficou encantada e se jogou nos braços já jovem que não conseguiu mais conter a emoção.

- Porque está chorando, Hime?

- Não é nada, Rin,é que seu abraço me deixou muito feliz!

Kaede e Kagome também estavam emocionadas, podiam imaginar o que a presença da garota fez na vida Rin, a garotinha, sem dúvida, se sentia querida e amada junto a uma figura materna que a enchia de carinhos e mimos que os três youkais que a acompanham seriam incapazes de dar, ainda que gostassem muito dela.

- Kagome e eu vamos até a floresta para colhermos algumas frutas, a senhora Kaede não pode ficar sozinha porque não está se sentindo muito bem, ficaria aqui e cuidaria dela por nós até Jaken e os outros retornarem?

- Claro, Hime, será um prazer!

As duas garotas já estavam deixando a casa quando Hana voltou a abraçar a garotinha a quem tanto se afeiçoara.

- Diga a ele, Rin, que eu nunca quis magoá-lo e que ele... Ele me fez sentir a mulher mais completa e realizada do mundo.

A garotinha não entendeu nada, mas achou apenas que a princesa ainda estava um pouco atordoada por ter sido envenenada. Antes de sair, Hana ainda pegou a parte superior do kimono que Sesshoumaru havia deixado com ela e saiu da cabana, mas já era tarde, pois em frente à cabana estava o Lorde das Terras do Oeste.

Continua...

Agradeço a todos que não desistem desse fic que eu simplesmente adoro. Beijos a que revisaram e ao que apenas visitaram.

LuanaRacos.


	11. Chapter 11

_**S**__ora-Hime – __**C**__apítulo __**11**_

Hana mal sentia suas pernas e tinha a quase absoluta certeza de que se desse um misero passo cairia aos pés do youkai. Sesshoumaru estava com o mesmo rosto inexpressivo de sempre, mas ela sentia algo diferente, ela havia aprendido a interpretar os olhos dele, e nos orbes dourados ela via ódio, raiva, e um desejo de aniquilar que a fez finalmente entender o porquê de Takayushi e Fukuyama pareciam temê-lo tanto.

Ele sabia, e ela sabia que ele sabia. Sentiu os lhos lacrimejarem e a vontade que tinha era de se jogar perante ele e implorar que ele lhe escutasse, que tentasse entender seus motivos. E não era apenas por temer por sua vida, mas principalmente porque não conseguia lidar com o fato dele não a querer mais, ou dele nunca ter sentido nada de verdadeiro por ela, enquanto ela...Deus! Ela estava apaixonada por ele, deveria ter percebido isso, mas ela também tinha seu orgulho e não reconheceria nunca que no final das contas aqueles dois perversos haviam lhe dado um grande presente.

Mas do que isso adiantava, do que importava ela realmente gostar dele? Somente tornava as coisas ainda mais dolorosas e difíceis de serem solucionadas. Quando ele falou, ela sentiu seu corpo todo tremer, e se não fosse Kagome a lhe dar amparo, ela teria desfalecido e tinha sérias dúvidas se iria voltar a acordar.

- Vim buscá-la. Onde estão Rin e Jaken? Temos que voltar para o castelo, lá é o lugar da Senhora das Terras do Oeste.

Hana tentava parecer que não estava apavorada, a ironia na fala dele era latente, mas sabia que era inútil, ele podia sentir seu coração batendo a quase mil, podia sentir o cheiro do seu suor, tudo. Não havia meios de enganá-lo. Kagome não sabia o que fazer, as duas sozinhas não poderiam enfrentá-lo e Inuyasha não havia retornado da pescaria.

- Eu não vou, Sesshoumaru. E nós dois sabemos por que! – Ela conseguiu dizer.

- Eu sei? O que eu deveria saber, onna, que eu não saiba, além do fato de que perante meu clã sou seu marido e perante todos você está marcada como minha fêmea. Aquela que ninguém deve se aproximar, apenas eu. Vamos embora, ou terei que atacar a garota do Inuyasha para fazê-la vir?

- Não faça nada com ela, eles não têm culpa de nada, de nada mesmo. Só querem me ajudar, não sabiam, eu juro.

- Eu não duvido, mas não acho que estarão tão dispostos a te ajudar quando souberem que mais uma serva de Naraku.

- Serva de quem? – Hana estava realmente confusa, esperava que ele a acusasse de ter armado junto a Takayushi, mas quem era esse tal de Naraku? Kagome pareceu ficar balançada com a informação dada por Sesshoumaru, mas ela tinha certeza que Hana era de sua época.

- Ela não tem nada a ver com o Naraku, Sesshoumaru! Ela não o conhece, ela não tem como conhecer, ela não é daqui, ela vem de onde eu vim, não pode ser cria dele porque não tem o cheiro dele, você teria percebido e Inuyasha também.

Conscientemente, o taiyoukai sabia que a humana tinha bons argumentos, ele mesmo havia pensado nisso quando a acusaram, mas ela podia ser uma humana a serviço de Naraku por motivos que ele não sabia, e não estava disposto a saber. A traição era suficiente, e o fato dela estar a mando do meio-youkai, apenas aumentou seu ódio por ela e a vontade de fazê-la sumir da face da Terra e de qualquer existência possível após a morte.

- Eu não conheço nenhum Naraku, não faço idéia do que está falando. Deixe-me ir, Sesshouamru! Eu vou embora para sempre, nunca mais me verá, estará livre, ninguém lembrará da minha existência nem nunca me encontrarão.

Mal ela havia terminado de falar sentiu a garganta ser comprimida pelo punho do youkai. Kagome havia sido jogada longe apenas pelo movimento dele em se aproximar, tão rapidamente que elas nem o perceberam.

- Vou deixá-la ir para o outro mundo, e, com certeza, depois de vê-la em pedaços eu nunca mais lembrarei de sua existência. Deixarem que o clã se alimente da sua carne podre. Tomara que morram envenenados e para seguirem você até o inferno, sua maldita!

- OSSO VOADOR! – A arma de Sango atingiu Sesshouamru antes que Hana desmaiasse pela falta de ar. Ele se viu forçado a largar a mulher para se defender dos ataques da caçadora. Ah-uh prontificou-se a ajudar seu mestre, mas, nos poucos segundos que Sesshoumaru se distraiu, Hana se levantou junto a Kagome e a duas começaram a correr rumo ao poço. Com a Ah-uh entre ele e os ataques de Sango, o taiyoukai preparou-se para seguir as duas mulheres, mas foi impedido por Inuyasha e Miroku que acabavam de chegar.

Os dois irmãos começaram a digladiar como sempre, e a luta estava muito equilibrada. Mas Sesshoumaru não estava disposto a deixar a humana se safar, teria sua vingança a qualquer custo, e para isso mataria todos ali, ainda que não quisesse. Derrubando Inuyasha ele se transformou em sua forma completa, naquele momento sua vontade era comer a humana e vê-la gritar de desespero, Inuyasha tentou voltar a impedi-lo, mas seu meio–irmão estava com uma força descomunal, e nem mesmo o revestimento de diamante da Teisaga parecia ter efeito sobre ele.

As duas jovens corriam com o máximo de velocidade que suas pernas permitiam, mas de repente a terra foi acometida por estranhos tremores e elas acabaram por cair. O tombo só não foi maior que o susto ao perceberem que agora eram perseguidas por um enorme cão branco.

- Meu Senhor! O que é aquilo? – Hana gritou enquanto se levantava e voltava a correr.

- É o Sesshoumaru! Essa é a forma completa dele.

- O QUE? É um akita gigante, como pode ser?

As duas pararam de conversar e continuaram a correr, estavam próximas ao poço, mas ele estava ainda mais próximo delas. Tinham quase certeza que não conseguiriam chegar quando algo inusitado aconteceu. O espectro de um cachorro com o porte muito maior que àquele que as perseguia barrou a passagem de Sesshoumaru e as duas conseguiram chegar ao destino. A última coisa que Hana viu antes de voltar para seu mundo foi Sesshoumaru soltar um uivo agudo, profundo e triste antes de voltar à forma humana e cair ajoelhado perante o espectro do outro cão, depois tudo era escuro seguido de toda luminosidade da noite da Tókio moderna.

* * *

- Porque o senhor interferiu nisso! Não tinha esse direito, ela merecia morrer – A voz estava quase falha. Ele ofegava, parecia uma simples sobra de si mesmo, estava arrasado por não ter conseguido aplacar sua ira, pelo menos era isso que ele achava ser o foco de toda aquela frustração.

- _Não permitiria que a ferisse, se arrependeria muito depois, não suportaria a dor e eu não suportaria vê-lo sofrer! _

- Ela me usou, me humilhou perante meu povo.

_- Ela foi a usada dessa história Sesshoumar! Sabe perfeitamente quem é o responsável por tudo isso, apenas está confuso por que a jovem mexeu com seus sentimentos, sentimentos que por sinal você se julgava incapaz de possuir. _

- Não seja patético, não sou como você, ela não significa nada além de um inseto incomodo a ser destruído! Nunca vou lhe perdoar por tê-la deixado ir – Era quase possível ouvir algo como uma voz de choro, mas o youkai respirou fundo afastando do coração aquele estranho aperto, parecido com quando Rin foi envenenada.

_- Eu sei! Você mesmo não se perdoa, agora é tarde e nunca mais irá vê-la. Nem valeu o esforço que tive para trazê-la até você. Apenas uma coisa em toda essa historia é verdadeira, meu filho, esperei séculos, mas escolhi para você a rosa mais rara. _

O espectro desapareceu deixando Sesshoumaru ainda mais atordoado, não tinha mais tanta raiva, o sentimento agora era outro, como se uma parte dele lhe houvesse sido tirada. Ele sabia que o pai estava certo, sabia que tudo era uma grande armação de Takayushi, mas simplesmente não conseguia inocentar a garota, ela realmente havia tocado em algo dentro dele que nunca deveria ter sido revirado, talvez fosse esse o foco de todo o ódio e da sede de voltar a ser ele mesmo, levando-o querer fazer com que ela desaparecesse de uma vez. Mas agora ela tinha ido, e ele continuava humilhado e sem um corpo para apresentar ao clã e a verdadeira Sora, não que se importasse de fato com aquilo, se a garota fosse inocente o pai tinha razão quanto ao seu arrependimento se a matasse, não por nutrir qualquer sentimento por ela, mas porque nele habitava um certo senso de justiça, onde pagavam apenas aqueles que lhe deviam e ele sabia bem quem eram os devedores. Quanto ao Naraku, ele também não parecia ter nada a ver com eventos recentes, mas ele teria sua hora de pagar por tê-lo enganado no passado, agora seu tio e talvez todo o clã dos Cães Pardos seriam o objeto de sua atenção.

Caminhou com passos meio trôpegos até o poço em que a jovem havia se atirado. Pulou lá dentro e nada, nem mesmo água o tal poço tinha. Saiu de lá e viu o irritante do seu irmão caminhando em sua direção, junto deles esta o resto de seu grupo e também Rin, Jaken e Ah-uh. A menina correu até ele.

- A princesa foi embora?

Ele não respondeu.

- Olha o que ela me deu! É uma rosa!

Sesshoumaru olhou para o desenho e sentiu-se estranho, era como uma confirmação que ela não o havia enganado deliberadamente, o pai a havia comparado a tal rosa e de fato o vermelho das pétalas eram da cor dos cabelos dela e ele podia chegar a sentir que as pétalas eram tão macias quanto sua pele.

Algo sórdido estava por traz de tudo aquilo e ela era apenas uma pequena peça, colocada sabiamente para desestruturá-lo. Mas não daria esse gosto a ninguém e começaria por saber qual era o segredo por detrás daquele poço. Para onde ele levava? A humana de Inuyasha sabia, e ele logo iria descobrir.

- Sabe ela me pediu para te dizer uma coisa, que ela nunca quis magoá-lo e que você a fez a mais completa e realizada das mulheres, não sei o que isso quer dizer, mais parece muito bonito, não é, Sesshoumaru-sama?

Novamente ela não teve resposta, mas ele sentiu como se as coisas tivessem se tornado um pouco menos pesadas, precisava se reequilibrar e pensar friamente quanto ao que faria para que seu odiado tio não tivesse êxito em seus planos, mas primeiro o poço, lá estava o caminho que levaria até a mulher e ela lhe daria o início de suas respostas.

* * *

Hana passou o primeiro dia de volta a seu tempo tentando criar uma história convincente sobre seu desaparecimento, achou melhor a velha e boa amnésia, afirmando que não se lembrava de nada nos últimos meses. As pessoas adoraram inventar hipóteses e a melhor foi, obviamente, abdução por ETs. Ela não fez qualquer esforço para calar os boatos, afinal abdução parecia mais verossímil que a história verdadeira.

Seus pais a fizeram ir a todos os médicos possíveis e apenas depois de constatarem que ela estava com a saúde perfeita que voltaram para Paris, mas não passavam uma hora sequer sem ligarem para ela. Ela estava muito feliz de estar de volta, sua casa, suas coisas, chuveiro elétrico, shampoo, eram tantas coisas boas que o Japão feudal parecia um sonho distante e ela o teria esquecido por completo se não fosse os malditos sonhos eróticos com um certo taiyoukai cão branco lindo de morrer. E não era apenas a noite que ele a perturbava, a verdade é que ele não saia de sua cabeça, e ela se achava uma idiota por estar tão ligada a um ser que nunca mais viria e pior, que mal conhecia e que nutria por ela apenas a vontade de vela devorada pelo seu clã. Muitas vezes ela se lembrava do medo que sentiu ao encarar seu ódio, ele teria mesmo feito tudo aquilo que dissera, e isso tornava as lembranças mais doídas.

Fora que ela tinha a nítida sensação de que todos os homens pareciam correr dela, e ela sabia que era a marca, só podia ser, até os rapazes que morriam de amores por ela antes do desaparecimento pareciam preferir ver ao diabo, talvez fosse a história da abdução, mas ela tinha certeza que era a desgraçada da marca. Ela começava a aceitar seu futuro como titia, e olha que seria titia dos filhos das amigas, pois nem tinha irmãos .

No mais, após quase um mês a vida já estava restabelecida e ela e Kagome haviam se tornados grandes amigas, mas a morena estava sempre retornando ao passado e para não reabrir feridas, Hana nunca deixa ela tocar em qualquer assunto referente ao antigo Japão quando estavam juntas.

* * *

Passado mais um mês de seu retorno, Hana já estava totalmente envolvida com suas antigas atividades, entre elas a faculdade e as aulas de dança. Ficou feliz em saber que mesmo tendo passado tanto tempo sem treinar não havia perdido o jeito e seus passos continuavam perfeitos. Como a dança lhe fazia bem, sentia que nunca mais sua paz pudesse ser perturbada.

Todo dia ao sair da academia de dança ela passava em frente um pet shop, e lá estava aquele cachorro, parecia até uma perseguição, ele com aqueles olhinhos dourados e carentes, pelo branco...Era um filhote de akita, e era o mesmo que ver a mini miniatura da transformação completa de Sesshouamaru. Lógico que o filhotinho tinha toda a graça que os filhotinhos de cachorro têm, e a meiguice que nem de longe poderia ser atribuída ao taiyoukai, mas era o mais próximo dele que ela estaria para sempre. O cachorro já estava à venda ha um mês e sempre que ela parava na vitrine para vê-lo o dono do pet shop vinha e dizia que ele rosnava para todos que se interessavam e que apenas para ela ele abanava o rabo. Mais uma coincidência, Sesshoumaru não costumava abanar seu rabinho para qualquer fêmea e ela sabia que pelo menos em questão de sexo ela tinha tido toda a atenção do cachorrão.

Ela caiu na gargalhada ao pensar nessas coisas e depois de "namorar" o cachorrinho por tanto tempo que ela finalmente decidiu comprá-lo. É claro que ela sabia que ele não se acostumaria facilmente ao seu pequeno apartamento, mas era bem melhor que a gaiolinha que ele vivia desde o desmame, e ele cresceria e seria o cão bem grande, mas, fazer o que? Cães brancos e elas se apaixonavam a primeira vista.

- Vamos para casa Sesshoumaru. – Saindo do pet shop o cachorrinho já tinha seu nome e ela não parava de rir ao tentar imaginar como o Lorde das Terras do Oeste reagiria se soubesse sobre o nome da sua mais nova aquisição.

Continua...

Viram? Eu sou tão boazinha que postei dois capítulos de uma só vez.l Mas não se acostumem, nada vida nada é fácil e o que é bom sempre dura menos do que a gente queria, como é o caso do meu fim-de-semana.

Beijos e até agosto – A gosto de Deus!

LuanaRacos.


End file.
